


LOS EXTRANJEROS

by RowenaPrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaPrince/pseuds/RowenaPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida en Baker Street tras el regreso de Sherlock Holmes no ha vuelto a ser igual. John no acaba de perdonar el engaño del falso suicidio y Sherlock parece muy irritado con la nueva amistad íntima y femenina de John. Sin embargo, una serie de crímenes horribles e inexplicables está cambiando inexorablemente el mundo que conocen y tendrán que enfrentarse a la vida y a la muerte con una nueva y amenazante perspectiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Frontera rota

LOS EXTRANJEROS

Capítulo 1.- La Frontera Rota.

Hacía mucho frío, la casa estaba destemplada y nos habíamos sentado muy cerca de la chimenea. Sherlock leía con el ceño fruncido una revista científica y yo trataba de concentrarme en mi libro de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe. De vez en cuando le miraba, él estaba estirado lánguidamente en el sillón, todo lo largo que era, y a mí me preocupaba que su “mortal” aburrimiento acabara desembocando en un berrinche de los suyos, de consecuencias imprevisibles.  
El teléfono sonó justo en el momento en que yo me enfrascaba en “Los crímenes de la calle Morgue” y por la amplia sonrisa que la llamada provocó en Sherlock, supe que era de Lestrade. Saltó del sillón como si le hubieran pinchado, atravesó la sala en un par de zancadas para ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda y me miró con cara de impaciencia.  
Cuando bajamos del taxi, caía una lluvia helada y el viento agitaba burlonamente las cintas que acordonaban el escenario del crimen. Un hombre de mediana edad, casi calvo y de barriga prominente, yacía tendido en mitad de la calzada. Tenía las piernas abiertas y los brazos en cruz y su ropa, que me pareció lujosa y elegante, estaba toda desmadejada: la gabardina estaba abierta y el traje y la corbata descolocados, como si hubiera habido una lucha. Sherlock se frotó las manos, entusiasmado, pero yo me sobrecogí al ver la expresión de horror en la cara mofletuda del muerto, con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, una mueca espantosa en la boca y una horripilante quemadura en la frente en la que se podía leer, como marcada a fuego, la palabra “pederasta”.  
Me volví hacia Lestrade. Estaba rígido, con la mirada fija en el cadáver, pero desenfocada, como si viera algo más allá. Sherlock sacó la lupa y examinó con mucha atención la zona abrasada. Yo me acerqué, en busca de otras señales de violencia pero, a simple vista, no había ninguna. Estuvimos estudiando el cuerpo casi media hora, pero no saqué ninguna conclusión y, a juzgar por su cara seria y reconcentrada, Sherlock tampoco.  
El Inspector no dijo una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo, sólo cuando nos dirigíamos a Scotland Yard comentó, en un tono de voz tenso y grave, que el fallecido había sido acusado de haber violado a varios niños. Los informes que le acababan de pasar mencionaban numerosas denuncias, pero ninguna de ellas había llegado a los Tribunales por falta de pruebas.

Greg se dejó caer a plomo en la silla de su despacho, con cara de cansancio. Sherlock, con la mente ya metida en el caso, comenzó a hacer preguntas y así nos enteramos de los antecedentes. Lestrade estaba muy preocupado. Se temía lo peor, que aquel crimen fuera igual que el de Glasgow. Al ver el cadáver, Anderson y él habían recordado las noticias sobre un suceso similar ocurrido en Escocia unos meses antes: la misma cara de horror en la víctima, ningún rastro aparente de violencia física, salvo una herida en la frente que parecía la huella de un hierro candente que formaba la palabra “terrorista”, una quemadura profunda y uniforme, como destacó Sherlock al comentar sus observaciones, y un individuo acusado de algo grave pero que no se había podido demostrar.  
Greg se cubría la cara con las manos y Sherlock tamborileaba la mesa de la comisaría, cuando Anderson entró con un sobre grande y amarillento: la autopsia de Glasgow. El Inspector me echó una mirada de angustia. Me dispuse a estudiar el documento, con Sherlock pegado detrás de mí leyendo por encima de mi hombro y, a medida que avanzaba, me sentí más desconcertado y horrorizado.  
Según esa autopsia, el cuerpo no presentaba ninguna marca de violencia en su exterior, con la excepción de la señal de la cara; pero, por dentro, estaba destrozado de un modo extraño e imposible de explicar: la cabeza estaba separada del tronco mediante un corte limpio y preciso en la cuarta vértebra cervical y las carótidas estaban seccionadas con la exactitud de un bisturí, pero solo se apreciaba tras abrir el cadáver, ya que el cuello estaba en su sitio, la piel inmaculada, los músculos ilesos. La caja torácica estaba intacta por fuera, sin presentar siquiera el más mínimo rasguño u orificio o erosión, absolutamente nada y, sin embargo, una vez abierta, el corazón parecía haber explotado de dentro afuera, reventando las arterias y quedando convertido en un amasijo de carne deforme, después de haber encharcado de sangre los pulmones.  
Tuve que leerlo dos veces, aquello no era creíble, pero Lestrade insistió en que era real. Eso era lo que se habían encontrado y, probablemente, lo que encontraríamos ahora. Miré a Sherlock, pero él se encogió de hombros y enarcó las cejas, en su típica expresión de “estos son tontos”. Yo no salía de mi asombro.  
Como para reafirmarse en lo extraño del caso, Greg pidió a Donovan otro sobre, el de las fotos de la escena del crimen de Glasgow, y las colocó al lado de las que acababan de sacar hacía apenas una hora. Las similitudes saltaban a la vista; el hombre de Glasgow era más delgado y moreno, con mucho pelo y barba negros, pero la misma postura, la misma expresión, esa horrible marca…. La exclamación de Sherlock me sobresaltó:

— ¡Esa mujer!

— ¿Qué mujer? — preguntamos Greg y yo al unísono.

Sherlock colocó su índice sobre una de las fotos de Glasgow, señalando la figura algo borrosa de una mujer que observaba desde cierta distancia cómo la policía rodeaba el cadáver; parecía de estatura media, vestida con un amplio abrigo de color avellana y un gorro de lana del mismo color, del que sobresalía una hermosa y larga cabellera de pelo negro.

— He visto a esa misma mujer hace un rato; nos miraba desde la esquina de North Row, ese pelo es inconfundible, la misma ropa, la misma cara blanca y afilada.

— Puede ser una casualidad — dije yo.

— Yo no creo en las casualidades, John. Ya lo sabes —comentó Sherlock, con aire de autosuficiencia. Últimamente, había adoptado un tono de superioridad conmigo que no me gustaba nada y que, en momentos como aquél, me molestaba.

— Un momento — intervino Greg — ¿no es ésta de aquí?

El dedo de Greg fue a parar a una de las fotos recientes y, para mi sorpresa, la mujer de beige estaba allí, en la misma postura que Sherlock acababa de describir. Tuve que tragarme mi irritación. Estuvimos dándole vueltas entre los tres a ese detalle; a Sherlock le parecía una pista, al Inspector y a mí no nos decía nada; pero no dejaba de ser curioso. Una llamada interrumpió la discusión, oímos a Greg contestar al teléfono con desgana:

— Mycroft, no sé a qué viene esto. De verdad, estoy bien, me encuentro bien. Vale, vale, te avisaré si noto algo raro.

Sherlock no tardó en saltar como una escopeta:

— ¿Mi hermano te llama?

— No sé cómo se ha enterado, pero ya es la tercera llamada desde que encontramos al muerto. Supongo que el servicio secreto está interesado en un caso tan raro como éste. 

Cuando volvimos a casa, la agitación de Sherlock era evidente, ya tenía algo con lo que distraerse, y yo me sentí aliviado. Las cosas entre nosotros no habían vuelto a ser como antes, yo notaba cierta tensión y, sinceramente, tampoco había querido poner de mi parte. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza cómo podía haberse comportado así, como un bastardo egoísta. Cómo había podido ocultarme durante más de un año que su suicidio había sido una farsa. Yo sabía que él no lo entendía, que su falta de empatía era algo con lo que yo tenía que lidiar, pero aún me dolía, aún me escocía que hubiese sido incapaz de pensar en mí, que no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo cómo me había afectado aquello. Quise echarle en cara mis pesadillas, mi desesperación, mi impotencia… mis lágrimas; pero yo sabía que era inútil, que aquello no llegaría al fondo de sus neuronas. Los puñetazos sí los entendió y fue reconfortante ver su cara de sorpresa y que, finalmente, se diera cuenta de que había obrado mal, aunque no comprendiera del todo el por qué. Me dio toda clase de explicaciones y llegó a ablandarme, porque, entendiendo su lógica, motivos no le faltaban: tenía que asegurarse de que todo el mundo le creyera muerto, mantenerme a salvo, lejos de los secuaces de Moriarty, sobre todo de Moran, que no hubiese dudado en apretar el gatillo conmigo en el punto de mira, de haber tenido alguna duda sobre el suicidio de mi compañero, proteger así a la señora Hudson, a Molly, a Greg, a quienes le importábamos, tener las manos libres para acabar con la red criminal; pero en el fondo de mi corazón, yo aún le reprochaba que no hubiese confiado en mí lo suficiente. No podía evitar sentirme traicionado.

Durante una temporada, fue extraordinariamente atento y afectuoso conmigo, pero después, sin saber por qué, adoptó una actitud distante, aunque me siguió sorprendiendo con detalles inesperados, como comprar mis pasteles favoritos de camino a casa. Esos momentos me hacían dudar, porque me provocaban un cosquilleo dulce y cálido en el estómago, una sensación de ternura difícil de explicar, que me emocionaba; pero entonces recordaba lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser y me abstenía de entusiasmarme. Sin embargo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su palacio mental, concentrado en sus obsesiones, en sus experimentos, en sus estudios. Yo tenía la sensación de que, a veces, me miraba de reojo, como analizándome.

Nos sentamos en los sillones, ávidos de calor. La casa olía estupendamente y de no ser por la inquietud que me había provocado el misterioso crimen, habría sido feliz simplemente con la excelente sopa que había preparado la señora Hudson. Sherlock no probó la comida. Después de estar con la mirada perdida en la chimenea durante un buen rato, me frió a preguntas sobre anatomía. Yo me di cuenta enseguida de a dónde quería llegar, pero le convencí de que no había forma humana de hacer aquellas heridas sin dejar ningún rastro en el exterior del cuerpo. Era imposible romperle el cuello a alguien sin tocar los músculos o la piel para llegar a los huesos; era inconcebible que un corazón humano sano reventara porque sí o que alguien lo dañara y luego dejara perfectas las costillas, los músculos íntegros, la piel impecable, sin huella de intervención. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Era absurdo. Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que no tenía ninguna explicación, aunque Sherlock añadió un optimista “por el momento”.

La visita de Mycroft nos pilló por sorpresa. Hizo una entrada dramática, trayendo consigo todo el frío y la humedad de la calle. Estaba ojeroso y más pálido de lo habitual .Su presencia no fue del agrado de Sherlock, que se quedó tieso en su sillón, con las manos unidas, las yemas de los dedos pegadas junto a sus labios, sin mirar si quiera a su hermano. Como siempre, tuve que intervenir para suplir la falta de modales de mi compañero:

— ¿A qué debemos el honor?— Traté de que mi ironía no fuera muy descarada.

Mycroft adoptó un aire solemne:

— Hay un asunto que me preocupa enormemente, un asunto de la máxima gravedad, y he venido a advertiros y a pediros — Se aclaró la garganta—, a… rogaros, que no os involucréis.

Sherlock salió de su concha:

— ¿Qué asunto?

— Estos crímenes, Sherlock. Estos en que las víctimas aparecen muertas con lesiones insólitas y una palabra grabada en la frente.

— ¿Por qué? —Sherlock no iba a renunciar a un misterio como ése, así, sin más.

— Es muy peligroso, tremendamente peligroso. No podéis imaginaros cuánto—Por su tono de voz, Mycroft hablaba en serio.

— Si no te explicas mejor, Mycroft…—añadí.

— No puedo explicaros nada concreto, no me está permitido

— Ya, “alto secreto” ¿no? —Ya no pude contener la ironía.

— John —Mycroft me miró fijamente y pude ver que había verdadero miedo en sus ojos —. No sabéis a qué os enfrentáis; pero puedo deciros que ponéis en grave riesgo vuestras vidas, no sólo pueden mataros, podéis enfermar si entráis en contacto con los cadáveres… y sin remedio.

— ¿Por eso has llamado a Lestrade? —Sherlock echó una mirada socarrona a su hermano, que adoptó una postura defensiva.

— Sí, y por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que abandonéis este caso inmediatamente; éste y todos los de estas características que os encontréis.

— ¿Es que va a haber más? —dijo Sherlock con satisfacción, estaba encantado con la idea.

— ¡Sherlock! —Mycroft se descompuso— Esto no es un juego —dijo, masticando las palabras—Si continuáis con esto, moriréis. No puedo contaros nada más. — Se llevó la mano a la frente y me di cuenta de que la tenía cubierta de sudor y de que temblaba ligeramente.

— Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? —pregunté.

— Es mejor que no lo sepáis, créeme, John.

Sherlock bufó:

— ¿Por qué no dices la verdad, hermano? ¿Por qué no reconoces que no quieres que metamos las narices en asuntos del Gobierno? Esta vez no os interesa ¿no es así?

— Sherlock, te … suplico —Su voz vaciló, nunca le había visto así de asustado—, te suplico que dejes esto, por favor. No me importa el Gobierno, ni Scotland Yard, me importas tú.

Sherlock miró a su hermano muy serio, centrando toda su atención en él, pero no dijo nada.

Acompañé a Mycroft a la salida y al llegar a la puerta, me cogió del brazo. Parecía realmente desesperado. 

— John, confío en tu buen juicio. Júrame que me harás caso.

Yo asentí y él pareció relajarse; pero antes de poner el pie en la calle, se volvió otra vez hacía mí:

— Cuida de Sherlock. Y… sé amable con él. No me ha dicho nada, pero sé que lo está pasando mal.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero sonrío enigmáticamente y echó a andar, sin darme más explicaciones. Cuando volví a la salita, Sherlock estaba paseándose de un lado a otro. Yo solo tenía que ver su gesto de concentración para saber que ya estaba enfrascado en el asunto y que no atendería el consejo de su hermano; pero me sentí sin fuerzas en ese momento para enfrentarme a él. Esperaría un momento más oportuno; si la autopsia del muerto de North Row era igual de incomprensible, se desanimaría, pero ahora, con el juguete recién estrenado, me arriesgaba a que me dijera que sí y que hiciera luego lo que quisiera a mis espaldas. 

Decidí acercarme a casa de Mary, necesitaba despejarme de la desazón que me había producido todo el asunto, sobre todo, las alarmantes palabras de Mycroft. La voz de Sherlock sonó como un trueno a mi espalda cuando agarré el picaporte:

— ¿Otra vez vas a visitar a esa mujer? ¿Es que no te cansas de verla?

Estuve a punto de soltarle una grosería, pero respiré hondo y me contuve. Estaba empezando a cansarme de sus críticas a mi relación con Mary, pero no podía pretender que él entendiera el afectuoso vínculo que me unía a ella; así que me marché sin responder.

La casa de Mary estaba a unas pocas estaciones de metro de Baker Street y me metí de lleno en el bullicio del suburbano. Ahora me resultaba soportable, pero cuando iba a terapia me molestaba estar rodeado de gente, gente que me era totalmente ajena, que no me importaba nada, porque en aquellos días estaba como aturdido, me sentía acorchado, nada me importaba, nada me interesaba. La muerte de Sherlock, su suicidio, la horrible visión de su cuerpo roto y ensangrentado en la acera de St. Bart´s, me habían dejado vacío y desorientado. Iba y venía de la clínica de Sarah y de la consulta de la psicóloga como un zombi, sin si quiera tener ganas de que algo o alguien me sacara de aquel entumecimiento.

Hasta que la conocí. Coincidíamos en la sala de espera de la terapeuta. Me llamaron la atención su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules y serenos y empezamos a hablar. Al principio, de cosas irrelevantes, como el pertinaz mal tiempo de Londres o las noticias, pero un día me preguntó el motivo por el que yo estaba allí. Ella acababa de quedarse viuda y se sentía incapaz de seguir viviendo sin su marido. Al cabo de unas semanas, yo esperaba a que ella acabara su sesión y nos tomábamos un café o dábamos un paseo. Ambos empezamos aquello como un desahogo mutuo. Mi terapeuta había insistido hasta la saciedad en que yo hablara, que le contara a alguien mis inquietudes, que guardarlo todo para mí no era sano; pero yo no tenía a nadie de confianza, había perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Mary no solo era atractiva, resultó ser una persona abierta, sincera, afectuosa, y yo sentía verdadera lástima por ella, la pérdida de su marido había sido un golpe demoledor que había cambiado su vida por completo y me sentía identificado con ella, porque, al fin y al cabo, yo también había perdido a la persona con la que compartía mi vida, en realidad, a la persona con la que compartía todo. Ella hablaba con mucha naturalidad de sus sentimientos, pero a mí se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, hasta que ella, con una dulzura y una delicadeza que yo le agradecía profundamente, conseguía hacerme hablar. Así, forjamos una amistad que fue creciendo poco a poco y que se convirtió en algo que nos ayudaba a mantenernos de pie en medio de los escombros.

De los cafés y de los paseos, pasamos a ir al cine, a exposiciones y … a hacer el amor. Aunque amor no fuera la palabra, porque era más compañía, consuelo. Era algo raro, que no se parecía en nada a ninguna relación que yo hubiese tenido antes, porque no existía el afán de la conquista, el juego de la seducción o la pasión. Era una relación de camaradería que yo nunca hubiera imaginado con una mujer. Ambos sabíamos que el amor no se presentaría: ella seguía completamente enamorada de su marido y yo no me sentía con fuerzas para más emociones devastadoras.

No intenté explicar a Sherlock lo que Mary era para mí, no iba a entenderlo. Cómo hacerle comprender que, desde su desaparición, desde ese suicidio que me hizo ver y creer como real, salir de casa para pasar un rato con ella era lo único que me reconciliaba con el mundo. Así que no me tomaba la molestia de responder a sus insidias, a sus protestas, a sus pataletas infantiles porque me pasaba horas, noches o días fuera de Baker Street. A él no le había importado mentirme, ocultarme algo así durante todo ese tiempo; en su ecuación, yo no había sido una variable a tener en cuenta.


	2. El vengador justiciero

Capítulo 2.- El vengador justiciero.

No había pasado ni una semana cuando apareció el segundo cadáver, esta vez en las afueras, tirado en mitad de un pedregal. Parecía un muñeco roto, con los miembros retorcidos en una postura anormal y el cuello flexionado en un ángulo espantoso. Lestrade ni se acercó, se limitó a contemplarlo con expresión atormentada. Ya no nos sorprendió la quemadura con la palabra “asesino”. Mientras Sherlock examinaba con atención el aspecto del muerto, Greg nos informó de que el individuo, William Mosley, había sido sospechoso cuatro años atrás de haber matado a su mujer y a sus tres hijos pequeños a hachazos para cobrar el seguro; pero todo se había quedado en meras conjeturas, la investigación no llegó a nada y la fiscalía dio por bueno el testimonio de Mosley que había jurado que un ladrón había entrado en su casa.  
En cuanto me aproximé, me di cuenta de que tenía casi todos los huesos rotos, no solo el del cuello, una de las rodillas estaba doblada hacia dentro y la columna se veía arqueada. La quemadura parecía muy profunda y estaba hecha de esa manera tan perfecta, tan increíblemente homogénea, como si se hubieran tomado la molestia de carbonizar cada poro, cada milímetro de piel a la misma temperatura y con la misma intensidad; como decía Sherlock, era evidente que el que lo había hecho se había ocupado de que la palabra quedara bien marcada.  
El hombre presentaba la misma expresión de pánico que los otros, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio; pero sus traumatismos saltaban a la vista y mostraban que había tenido que caer desde una altura considerable; como si le hubiesen arrojado desde un décimo piso o desde un helicóptero, y esto último era la única explicación razonable porque las huellas del suelo demostraban que era allí y no en otro lugar donde el cuerpo había caído a plomo.  
Lestrade nos puso al corriente: la autopsia de North Row había sido idéntica a la de Glasgow, igual de indescifrable y aún no tenían ningún dato de la “mujer misteriosa”; habían hecho circular su foto por todo Scotland Yard, pero seguía siendo una desconocida; según el Inspector, un dato más anecdótico que otra cosa, seguramente irrelevante para la verdadera investigación. Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto. Cuando llegamos a las oficinas, el inspector Dimmock tenía puesta la televisión y nos sentamos en el despacho a verla: acababan de encontrar muerto al dueño de un famoso prostíbulo de Liverpool en el jardín de su mansión; la policía no había dejado entrar a los periodistas, pero la locutora mencionó una abrasión terrible y un gesto indescriptible de horror en la cara del fallecido. El comentario de Sherlock me atravesó como una descarga: “Parece que tenemos un vengador justiciero”. El teléfono de Lestrade sonó:

— ¿Sí? Hola Mycroft. Sí, sí, acabo de verlo. Ya. Ya le he dado instrucciones a todo el mundo para que nada de esto se filtre a la prensa, pero no sé en qué estarán pensando los de Liverpool, lo siento. ¿A las ocho? ¿En tu casa? Ok, por mí, perfecto. Nos vemos.

Sherlock no había dejado de mirar fijamente al Inspector.

— ¿Has quedado con mi hermano?

— Esta noche.

Mi compañero levantó mucho las cejas, asombrado, pero luego sonrió con picardía, como un niño en plena travesura.

— Vaya, vaya…. Qué interesante.

Lestrade se removió en su silla, incómodo.

— La verdad es que me está ayudando mucho y le estoy agradecido. Es lógico, estos casos interesan especialmente al Gobierno, nadie se explica qué es lo que está pasando, así que es normal que la Inteligencia del país esté pendiente del asunto.

— ¡Ah! Es que me había parecido un interés más… más —Sherlock movió mucho las manos, como si buscara algo en el aire—…. “personal”—dijo, satisfecho de haber encontrado la palabra que se le resistía.

Greg se puso muy serio. 

— Déjate de chiquilladas, Sherlock. Sé que tu hermano es gay. Y él sabe que lo mío con mi mujer acabó hace tiempo, si es que es eso lo que estás insinuando. Tu hermano es mejor tipo de lo que crees y no, no creo que haya nada personal en esto. Aunque….

Sherlock se acercó más a Lestrade, como un perro de caza que ha olido un rastro:

— ¿Aunque qué?

Greg suspiró profundamente y me echó una mirada de resignación que yo entendí perfectamente. 

— Aunque… el otro día me hizo unas preguntas incomprensibles. Y no ha dejado de interesarse por mi salud, sobre todo desde que le comenté que Anderson está de baja y que Donovan se desmayó en el laboratorio.  
  
Entonces, yo me acordé de las advertencias de Mycroft y del temor con el que las había hecho.  


— ¿Qué le pasa a Anderson?

— No lo sabemos aún, pero empezó a sentirse muy cansado y se le veía muy pálido. Le mandé a casa. Ahora están haciéndole más pruebas en el hospital.

— ¿Qué quería mi hermano?—inquirió Sherlock. 

— Se sorprendió de que mis análisis estuvieran perfectos porque, sí—, continuó, dirigiéndose a mí—nos han hecho un examen médico a todos. Y, entonces, me preguntó una cosa rarísima…

— ¿QUÉ?—gritó Sherlock y a mí no me extrañó su exaltación porque sabíamos que Mycroft nos estaba ocultando algo importante.

— Quería saber si yo había tenido alguna visión. Sí, eso dijo, una visión, un sueño especialmente vívido o si había sentido una presencia. A mí me pareció que estaba diciendo tonterías, Mycroft no cree en apariciones o en cosas así ¿no?, pero el caso es que le conté un sueño muy raro que tuve hace más o menos una semana y él se tranquilizó y luego hizo una cosa más sorprendente todavía, me agarró las manos y me dijo “Eres un buen hombre, Greg. Estás a salvo”. Y se fue.

— ¿Qué sueño era ese?—Yo me moría de curiosidad. El inspector se relajó, como si estuviera deseando contar aquello.

— La verdad es que fue muy inquietante y lo recuerdo con todo detalle porque me desperté totalmente sobresaltado. Soñé que estaba sumergido en el fondo de una piscina, helado de frío. Iba a morir y por mi mente empezaron a pasar recuerdos a toda velocidad, cosas de mi infancia, de la familia, del trabajo, mientras yo veía una luz azulada, como si me enfocaran con ella. Entonces, el agua se calentaba y yo me sentía bien, lleno de vida, de energía, feliz. Hasta que quise salir y me puse a nadar hacia la superficie, pero el agua parecía no acabarse nunca.

 

Cuando volvimos a casa, Sherlock se sentó en el sillón con la mirada ausente, dándole vueltas a aquello. Yo estaba intranquilo, me preocupaban enormemente las amenazas de Mycroft que ahora, después de lo que nos había contado Lestrade, me parecían más sólidas; me era más difícil creer que se debieran a temores infundados. Mycroft tenía miedo de verdad, Greg había citado a la Inteligencia y, fuera lo que fuera, lo que estaba ocurriendo se extendía rápidamente por todo Reino Unido. La idea de que, efectivamente, estábamos en peligro cobró fuerza en mi ánimo. Anderson estaba en el hospital, Donovan tampoco se encontraba bien, toda la unidad se había sometido a exámenes médicos. Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto, vi cómo Sherlock rompía su inmovilidad para rascarse el cuello de manera enérgica, dejándose una marca roja alrededor de uno de sus lunares. Me acerqué a él y, a pesar de su reticencia, me dejó examinarle. El *nevus se había hecho más grande y había cambiado de forma. Me alarmé cuando comprobé que también había una pequeña masa endurecida debajo. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— Ese lunar no tiene buen aspecto. Hay que extirparlo y hacer una biopsia, Sherlock, podría ser un tumor.

— ¿Un tumor? ¡No seas ridículo, John! Solo me pica. Eso es todo.

— ¿Te pican otras manchas?

— Sí, a veces ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

— Puede tenerla, Sherlock. Es conveniente observar los cambios en la piel, pueden ser síntoma de un cáncer.

De pronto, se puso muy tieso en el asiento y me echó una mirada furibunda

— ¿Y por qué te preocupas? De lo que me pase. A mí. No lo entiendo.

Fue como si me hubiese dado una bofetada. Tuve que apretar los puños y contenerme para no gritarle.

— Claro que me preocupo, Sherlock.

— Pero si solo te preocupas de esa…. Esa… como se llame. Esa maestra de preescolar con la que sales. Estás siempre pendiente de ella. Así que a mí, déjame en paz.

No me esperaba algo así, me dejó totalmente confundido.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

— ¿Que qué tiene que ver? Que estás demasiado ocupado en tu lío de faldas, John. Que no estás en lo que tienes que estar. Que vienes conmigo a los casos por compromiso y has perdido el interés, que dedicas más tiempo a esa mujer que a nuestro trabajo. Eso tiene que ver.

— Eso no es cierto. No he descuidado el trabajo, Sherlock, te acompaño a todas partes y apenas quedo con Mary.

— ¿Apenas? Te pasas la vida metido en su casa.

— ¿Qué? —Me estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad. Ya me tenía harto.

— Lo que no entiendo es lo que ves en ella. No puede ser más vulgar, más insustancial, más… simple. Sí, eso, simple—dijo, dando un saltito en el sillón como reafirmándose. Yo apreté los puños aún más. 

— No tienes derecho a hablar así, Sherlock, Mary es encantadora y es una buena persona.

— ¿Encantadora? —Torció la boca en un gesto de desprecio. Sus ojos echaban chispas— Eso ¿qué quiere decir? 

— No voy a explicártelo, no lo entenderías. 

— Oh, sí lo entiendo. Es sexo ¿verdad? Por eso estás con ella.

El rubor me subió de golpe a la cara.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, Sherlock? Yo no soy como tú, tengo vida aparte del trabajo ¿sabes? Necesito sexo, sí. Y no sólo sexo, una relación, una pareja, algo que me haga humano. Tú no puedes comprender eso.

Sherlock me traspasaba con la mirada, una mirada vidriosa y turbia. Ahora era él el que estaba acalorado. Su pecho delataba una respiración rápida y agitada. 

— No estás enamorado de ella —soltó, de manera tajante.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo—Me estaba sacando de quicio.

— Esa mujer no es digna de ti, John—dijo, apretando los dientes—Es estúpida, débil, cursi, fastidiosa, ni siquiera es guapa, es…

Aquello me hizo estallar, era tremendamente injusto.

— ¡CÁLLATE YA! ¡No voy a consentir que la insultes!

Mis gritos hicieron efecto, porque hizo un puchero como un niño enrabietado y se levantó para coger el violín, dándome la espalda. Yo estaba desconcertado. Me dolía la cabeza. Lo mejor era salir a la calle y despejarme. Me dirigí a la puerta.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a marchar?—preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo te vas a marchar? De aquí…—Me di la vuelta, pero él tenía sus ojos fijos en el instrumento.

Sentí un escalofrío; por un momento, me pareció que la garganta se me cerraba, que me faltaba el aire. Saqué fuerzas de donde pude y bajé de dos en dos los escalones hasta salir de allí.

Había andado tan solo durante media hora, pero cuando llegué a casa de Mary estaba muy cansado, como si hubiese estado arrastrando un camión cargado de munición. Los ojos me escocían y notaba presión en el pecho. Durante todo el camino, no había podido evitar darle vueltas a la discusión, a los gestos de Sherlock, a sus miradas. No era la primera vez que me reprochaba mi relación con ella, pero su enfado nunca había llegado tan lejos. 

La dulce sonrisa de Mary, el calor de la chimenea encendida y una taza de té bien caliente me consolaron. Siempre era agradable su compañía, pero esa tarde yo llevaba encima el peso de mis desavenencias con Sherlock. Mientras ella me hablaba de la posibilidad de un nuevo trabajo en una escuela privada y muy selecta de Bath, en una parte de mi cerebro seguía resonando aquella pregunta cruel ¿Cuándo te vas a marchar? Inevitablemente, mi sensible amiga se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo. Yo no quería hablar; en realidad, lo único que quería era encontrar alguna solución que me permitiera poner fin a aquellos enfrentamientos con mi compañero, hallar alguna estrategia con la que sortear su comportamiento infantil; pero Mary, como en otras ocasiones, me convenció para que verbalizara aquello que me preocupaba y me pareció que sería una buena idea contar con su opinión. Le conté lo que había ocurrido, suavizando los insultos que él le había dedicado, y sus impresiones acerca de la conducta de Sherlock fueron inesperadas.

— ¿No serán celos, John?

— ¿Celos? Sí, claro que son celos. Sherlock es muy posesivo conmigo y cada vez es peor. Es como un niño en muchos aspectos, está muy apegado a mí. No entiende que pueda haber otras personas en mi vida.

— No me refería a eso, John. Me refiero a que esté enamorado de ti.

— No, no. Eso no es posible.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Le conozco bien, Mary. Y él no siente las cosas de esa manera. Desprecia el amor, le parece pura química, una debilidad, una pérdida de energías. Su mente es extraordinaria, es un genio, es… como de otro mundo ¿entiendes? pero no siente como la gente corriente, como tú y como yo.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé y será todo lo inteligente y todo lo frío que tú quieras, John; pero todo, todo el mundo necesita amar y ser amado. Y él te ha dado muchas muestras de afecto. Incluso se arriesgó fingiendo un suicidio para protegerte. Todo ese lío….todos esos peligros para evitar que te hicieran daño… No sé, yo no lo descartaría. A mí me parece el comportamiento típico de un amante despechado.

Sus palabras hicieron que el corazón me latiera con fuerza, golpeándome las costillas. Me fijé en sus preciosos ojos azules y traté de ordenar mis pensamientos.

— Nunca ha tenido una relación, Mary. Nunca. Ni siquiera sé qué orientación sexual tiene, si es que tiene alguna. Jamás le he visto mostrar atracción o interés amoroso por alguien ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Irene Adler? Al principio creí que le gustaba, hasta llegué a pensar que se había enamorado de ella y luego… luego nada, una pura competición intelectual.

Mi compañera bajó la mirada y removió su taza de té, como resignada. Me hizo gracia ese afán romántico tan femenino y sentí que se renovaba mi cariño por ella. Levantó la vista y me echó una mirada digna de un inspector de Scotland Yard.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— Dime la verdad, John. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿No estás enamorado de él?

El estómago pareció llenárseme de mariposas y me eché a reír.

— ¿Yo? Mary, yo le quiero, ya lo sabes, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Le quiero muchísimo; pero yo no soy gay. Él es… es… —Mi corazón estaba ahora desbocado, pero aquello era absurdo—Me importa. Mucho. Me preocupo por él, es mi compañero, mi amigo. Y él se ha acostumbrado a mí, a que esté constantemente a su disposición. No te digo que no sean celos, pero son unos celos egoístas, son los celos de un crío. Recuerda que no le importó nada engañarme, hacerme creer durante más de un año que estaba muerto. No le des más vueltas.

Puse tanto énfasis que di un manotazo a mi taza y la volqué sin querer. Mary me miraba con una clara expresión de decepción.

— Ya, es verdad. Pero es que….

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, no es la primera vez que te lo comento, siempre me ha llamado la atención lo mucho que te afecta todo lo relacionado con Sherlock. Lo siento, ya sé que son ideas mías, pero es que si vieras la cara que pones cuando hablas de él…

— ¿Qué cara?

— Se te ilumina, John. En serio. Te brillan los ojos. Se te cae la baba.

— No digas tonterías.

Y los dos nos reímos. Entonces, me sorprendió tomando mi mano entre las suyas:

— ¿Y si te vinieras conmigo a Bath?

 

La cena en el restaurante tailandés que había cerca de su casa y la película de James Bond que vimos juntos en el sofá me ayudaron a recobrar fuerzas. Me di cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando tomé el taxi y, en cierto modo, me sentí aliviado, porque probablemente Sherlock estaría durmiendo o rumiando aquel siniestro enigma en su habitación. 

Cuando llegué, había luz en las ventanas y la música se oía desde la calle. Era una de esas melodías tristes y melancólicas que tanto tocaba últimamente, con una maestría que te llegaba al corazón. Estaba levantado, tocando el violín. Eché un vistazo a la puerta de la señora Hudson. La pobre mujer tenía todo cerrado a cal y canto. Traté de subir los escalones hacia mi dormitorio sin hacer ruido, pero acabé cediendo a la tentación de entrar en nuestro salón, y lo que vi me dejó atónito. Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, completamente desnudo. Tenía el violín entre las piernas, con la base del instrumento apoyada en el muslo derecho, tocándolo como si fuera un chelo, pero lo que hizo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca fue ver que tenía las mejillas húmedas como si hubiese estado llorando. 

— Sherlock ¿estás bien?

Mi compañero enderezó la espalda y apretó el violín contra sus genitales hasta clavárselo en la blanca carne. Vi cómo su cara se tensaba. Su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual.

— Vete, John—dijo, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

— Pero… ¿te encuentras bien?

— He dicho que te vayas, John—insistió, sin cambiar de postura.

— Sherlock… no sé qué te pasa, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo ya sabes que…

— ¡VETE! ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

Su voz rotunda pero quebrada me llenó de angustia, pero no tenía derecho a perturbar su intimidad, así que subí a mi habitación sintiendo a cada peldaño que mi hogar se caía a pedazos.

Apenas pude dormir en toda la noche. Aquel misterio criminal que nos acechaba era temible, pero sobre toda aquella preocupación, me torturaba mi situación con Sherlock; porque lejos de acercarse al vínculo intangible pero sólido que nos había unido íntimamente una vez, se volvía cada vez más frágil, sin que yo supiera muy bien el motivo más allá de que su falso suicidio había sembrado una dolorosa desconfianza en mí. Y no podía soportarlo.

*Nevus melanocítico: término médico para lunar


	3. El callejón

Capítulo 3.- El Callejón.

A la mañana siguiente, me lo encontré sentado a la mesa del desayuno. En cuanto me acerqué, se escondió tras el periódico, pero me dio tiempo a percatarme de que tenía unas ojeras profundas y amoratadas. No era raro que pasara la noche en blanco, sobre todo en los últimos meses, pero cuando le pregunté si había dormido, se limitó a responderme con un no indiferente y apático, parapetándose tras el papel.

Su actitud me hizo sentir una enorme impotencia, tuve ganas de agarrarle de la bata y zarandearle, exigirle a gritos que me explicara qué le pasaba, qué tenía que hacer yo para que todo volviera a ser pacífico entre nosotros; pero no nos dijimos ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera le oí masticar, se tomó el té a pequeños sorbos, lentamente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo. A mí se me quitó el hambre, me encontraba más cansado de lo normal y notaba calor, como si tuviera unas décimas de fiebre. Su teléfono sonó y, por fin, salió de detrás de la barrera. Lestrade, otra vez. Vi cómo se dibujaba una expresión de inmensa sorpresa en su rostro.

— Tenemos que irnos—dijo

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Pentonville. La prisión. Hay decenas de cadáveres

— ¿QUÉ?

Nunca había visto tantos coches de policía, tantas ambulancias, tantos vehículos de emergencia. En medio de tanta gente, nos costó llegar hasta el portón en el que Greg nos esperaba. Me quedé estupefacto al ver que llevaba puesto un aparatoso traje de protección, como el de un astronauta, con una fea mascarilla negra en la boca; para colmo, llevaba en la mano un extraño artilugio amarillo, una especie de radio con una gran aguja en mitad de una pantalla cuadrada. Al vernos, se levantó el cristal que le cubría la cara y extendió el otro brazo, del que colgaban otras dos indumentarias plateadas como la suya. Sherlock lo observó con un cierto desdén, pero Lestrade insistió con firmeza en que nos pusiéramos aquello, ya que sólo así nos dejaría entrar con él en el penal. Mycroft le había avisado la noche anterior del peligro: los cadáveres desprendían radioactividad, por eso estaba usando un *contador Geiger. El hermano de Sherlock no había querido o podido darle más información, pero en los muertos había impactado un tipo de energía similar a la nuclear que estaban investigando. Mi compañero soltó un silbido de admiración, lo estaba pasando bien, pero a mí se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Atravesamos el patio de la cárcel como tres hombres del espacio perdidos en una ciudad fantasma, comunicándonos con dificultad gracias un pequeño transmisor. Un equipo científico rastreaba la zona y tomaba muestras.

Todos los supervivientes, a los que habían encontrado inconscientes, ya habían sido trasladados a hospitales o a otros centros penitenciarios. Solo quedaban los cadáveres a la espera de nuestra inspección ocular. Las cámaras de seguridad no habían servido de nada, estaban quemadas, fundidas. Tampoco había luz eléctrica, los plomos habían saltado y aún no habían conseguido que el diferencial volviera a funcionar. El primer muerto estaba en el suelo sucio de uno de los baños, cerca de un retrete, tendido de costado, con una gran brecha en la frente y el rostro ensangrentado. En la pared, debajo de una pequeña ventana que se abría casi por debajo de la línea del techo, una gran mancha de sangre chorreante brillaba con los escasos rayos de sol. Le habían estrellado contra aquel muro y la cabeza había golpeado la superficie sólida a dos metros y medio de altura. Sherlock se arrodilló junto a él pero, antes si quiera de que sacara la lupa del bolsillo, Greg nos hizo un gesto para que le siguiéramos. 

Nos condujo por el pasillo principal de la prisión, en cuyos laterales estaban las celdas, todas abiertas, con los barrotes retorcidos o reventados o desaparecidos. La mayoría estaban vacías, pero en algunas había presos tirados y despanzurrados. El traje me hizo sentirme aislado del exterior en un primer momento, como si estuviera adentrándome en un mundo inexplorado y lúgubre, pero a medida que encontrábamos a aquellos desgraciados, todos con esa expresión de horror como de haber estado a las puertas del infierno, me pareció estar dentro de una película de terror. Caminaba por un piso de piedra gastado y rugoso, entre paredes negruzcas, casi a oscuras, y el aire parecía frío y denso. Al llegar al comedor, donde encontramos muchos, esparcidos por todas partes, me sentí en el epicentro de una explosión, como cuando cae una bomba en el campo de batalla y todo lo que queda al disiparse el polvo son cuerpos de ojos abiertos a los que la muerte ha pillado por sorpresa. Cuando me topé con una neblina azulada que flotaba en una de las esquinas, sentí escalofríos. Lestrade me cogió entonces del brazo y vi su cara a través de la máscara transparente: estaba pálido y desencajado. El medidor de radiación, esa máquina diabólica, no paraba de pitar. Sherlock estaba más serio que nunca, con la mandíbula apretada y un brillo temeroso en los ojos. 

Las quemaduras eran infames; las que formaban la palabra asesino eran las más numerosas, pero otras marcas decían torturador, violador, terrorista… Todas las víctimas eran, según Greg, criminales de la peor especie, auténtica escoria, aunque aún no los habían identificado a todos. La mayoría de los cadáveres, salvo algunos, como el que encontramos en el baño, no tenía ni heridas ni traumatismos apreciables a primera vista; daban la espantosa impresión de haber muerto de miedo. Llegamos a contar hasta cincuenta y tres. La voz de Sherlock sonaba metálica y entrecortada a través del transmisor:

— ¿Dónde está Moran?

— No estaba aquí, Sherlock—respondió Lestrade, en un tono que mostraba agotamiento. Yo me alarmé.

— ¿Cómo que no estaba aquí?

— Se fugó hace dos días. Lo siento, chicos. Detuvieron al guarda que le ayudó a escapar y estamos buscándolo desesperadamente, no creo que llegue muy lejos

— ¿Que no crees que llegue muy lejos? ¡Por Dios bendito, Greg! Ese tío no parará hasta matarnos a Sherlock y a mí.

— Lo sé.

Salir de aquel escenario dantesco fue una liberación. Cuando nos despojamos de las protecciones y pude respirar aire fresco, me di cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor frío y de que me dolían las articulaciones. Lestrade no dijo una palabra, solo echó una mirada interrogativa a Sherlock, que parecía haber recuperado su seguridad:

— Bien. Ya tenemos algunas pistas más. Tengo que ver a Mycroft.

Mi compañero salió a grandes zancadas del recinto y yo me apresuré tras él. El inspector se reunió con otros miembros de Scotland Yard mientras nosotros buscábamos un taxi, pero todos nos quedamos paralizados al oír los gritos de Donovan que llegaban con fuerza desde el otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí hay otro!

Nos dirigimos corriendo hacia allí. Era otro hombre arrojado como un despojo en mitad de la calzada, pero no llevaba la ropa de la prisión, sino el uniforme de un conductor de autobús. Sus gafas rotas y achicharradas, colgando en el extremo de la nariz, y unos dientes grandes y separados, le daban un aspecto grotesco. La piel abrasada decía “pederasta”. Sherlock me leyó el pensamiento en voz alta: “Otro ¿Tantos hay?”. Los agentes se apresuraron a cortar el tráfico para evitar accidentes. El vehículo estaba junto al cadáver, así que Lestrade se introdujo rápidamente en él y nosotros le seguimos. Solo había tres pasajeros: dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer, sentados en la parte delantera, con la cabeza del uno apoyada en la del otro, desmayados, como un matrimonio feliz que se hubiera quedado dormido en el sofá, y una chica que tiritaba de arriba abajo en la parte de atrás y que nos miraba con una expresión enloquecida. Sherlock se lanzó hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros:

— ¿Qué has visto?

— Una luz —dijo, débilmente—Una luz azul, muy fuerte. Me quemaba los ojos, yo…

— ¿QUÉ MÁS?

— ¡Nada más, señor! ¡Nada! Hacía mucho frío ¡No pude ver nada! —La muchacha estaba muy nerviosa.

Sherlock se apartó de ella, gruñendo entre dientes. Bajamos del autobús y Lestrade le pidió a Donovan que se hiciera cargo de la joven. Yo estaba desorientado, aquel misterio me resultaba cada vez más incomprensible, más espeluznante y letal y, sin darme cuenta, me puse a dar pasos sin rumbo cerca del cuerpo del chófer, hasta que Sherlock tiró con fuerza de la manga de mi chaquetón:

— ¡La mujer, John! ¡Está ahí!

Me volví en la dirección que señalaba y vi con estupor que tenía razón. Una mujer menuda, vestida con un abrigo de color marrón, nos contemplaba desde una esquina de la calle. Salimos disparados detrás de ella, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de nuestra persecución y desapareció de nuestra vista. Al llegar al final de la manzana, tuvimos suerte y volvimos a divisarla. Huía de nosotros a toda velocidad, volando hacia uno de los pasadizos que se abrían entre los bloques y, para nuestra sorpresa, ahora no estaba sola, otra mujer, envuelta en una capa negra, corría a su lado haciendo ondear una larga melena de color rubio platino. Apretamos el paso todo lo que pudimos, pero cuando ya creíamos que estaban en nuestras manos, cuando ya les dábamos alcance, fuimos a desembocar a un callejón sin salida. Y nos paramos en seco. Jadeando como animales por el esfuerzo, miramos como locos por todas partes, atónitos. No estaban. No había ni rastro de ellas. Pero no había puertas, ni ventanas, nada por dónde meterse u ocultarse, solo los muros ruinosos de la parte trasera de un garaje abandonado y dos cubos de basura viejos y agrietados, en los que buscamos sin éxito. Sherlock gastó el poco aliento que le quedaba en proferir todo tipo de maldiciones; yo también me sentía frustrado, pero, sobre todo, no me explicaba cómo era posible que se hubiesen esfumado de aquella manera.

Súbitamente, una tremenda sensación de frío se apoderó de mí y me encogí con un profundo estremecimiento de horror cuando me encontré sumergido en una piscina, flotando dentro de un líquido iluminado por una tenue luz azul. Lo más turbador fue darme cuenta de que no podía ver mi cuerpo, no podía ver nada, solo el agua, como si se me hubiese pegado a los ojos. Moví la cabeza, parpadeé, pataleé, pero no podía sentir mis movimientos, no tenía conciencia del espacio, ni del tiempo, ni siquiera de mis extremidades. La idea de que me iba a ahogar me atravesó como un rayo y me puse a respirar histérico, sin poderme controlar, pero para mi sorpresa, el aire llegaba sin dificultad a mis pulmones. Mi cerebro se puso a dar vueltas, como en una espiral, luchando ferozmente por librarse de la angustia, de aquella opresión inexplicable y aterradora, pero la luz se hizo mucho más potente, se volvió tan brillante que me cegaba. Desesperado, intenté con todas mis fuerzas romper aquella alucinación que me dominaba, hasta que un dolor agudo en la cabeza se desplazó desde mi frente hasta la nuca y me dejó casi sin respiración. Entonces, empecé a contemplar indefenso cómo pasaban por mi mente fragmentos de mi vida, de una forma tan real y tan nítida, que volví a vivirlos como si estuvieran sucediendo en ese momento:

“Papá ha muerto. Está en ese ataúd ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Mamá está llorando y yo no sé cómo consolarla. Me duele mucho la pierna. No soporto verlas discutir. Harry debería haberse callado ¿A quién se le ocurre decirle a su madre que es lesbiana? Por fin tengo el título de médico, ya era hora, no veo el momento de celebrarlo con Harry y con mamá. Me da vergüenza llorar, pero no puedo remediarlo. Sí, mamá tiene razón, papá estaría muy orgulloso de mí. Estoy agotado, estos días de maniobras van a acabar conmigo. Nos van a mandar a Afganistán. No, otro no, por Dios. Otro niño violado y asesinado, no tiene ni seis años, no puedo ver esto, es insufrible; no entiendo cómo esos afganos se ríen de estas cosas ¿Qué mundo es este? ¡Ha explotado otro coche! ¡Billy! ¡Aguanta! Voy a sacarte de aquí ¡Dios! ¡Me han dado! Oh, Dios, el hombro ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo dinero, no tengo trabajo, no tengo a nadie. Tendría que haberme quedado allí, es mejor estar muerto; estoy muerto y a nadie le importa. Mira que es raro el tipo este, Sherlock; hasta el nombre es raro, es un pijo pero me tiene alucinado, qué tío. Vaya noche, casi nos liquidan los chinos, los muy cabrones. Irene está muy buena, pero me da muy mala espina. A veces, no hay quien entienda a Sherlock y yo que pensaba que era un bastardo egoísta. No puede ser que Moriarty quede libre ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SHERLOCK! ¡Déjenme pasar! Es mi amigo. No quiero llorar, no quiero. Mi mejor amigo está muerto ¿Cómo me has hecho esto? Creí que me moría de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia y tú estabas vivo ¡cabrón! Te quiero. Te odio a veces, cuando no te entiendo, cuando no me entiendes, pero ya no concibo mi vida sin ti. Es raro, muy raro. Deja de pasarte el dedo por los labios, me pone muy nervioso. Me encantan tus ojos, son los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Eres muy atractivo para ser un hombre. Tu piel de alabastro tiene que ser muy suave, me muero por tocarla. No ¡basta! ¡no quiero ver eso!¡NO QUIERO VERLO!”

 

Caí de rodillas sobre el pavimento, conmocionado, como si acabara de salir de un túnel, como si hubiera escapado del fondo de un saco negro y asfixiante. Había vuelto a la realidad, había recuperado los sentidos, tocaba el suelo, olía el aire, sentía mi cuerpo y todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Oí a Sherlock gemir y me volví hacia él, asustado. Estaba sentado en cuclillas en el suelo, llorando en silencio, mirando al infinito. Temblaba como una hoja, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro que me sobrecogió, como la de un niño abandonado. Me acerqué a él y le llamé a gritos, espantado ante la idea de que estuviera hundido en esa especie de trance por el que yo acababa de pasar, pero fijó su mirada en mí y me di cuenta de que estaba consciente. Lo ayudé a levantarse y él se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Me sorprendió la fuerza con la que me agarró del brazo y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me miró con tanta intensidad que me sobresaltó, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que me veía. 

Avanzamos despacio hasta la avenida principal. Sherlock parecía en shock y mi único pensamiento era llegar a casa y que entráramos en calor con una manta y una buena taza de té. Ya en el taxi, mi compañero reaccionó y hablamos de lo que había pasado. Él había sentido lo mismo, el frío, la inmersión, la desconexión entre su mente y todo lo demás, los recuerdos, las vivencias, toda esa avalancha de emociones golpeando su cerebro. No me atreví a preguntarle por qué había acabado en ese estado, pero me preocupaba la desolación que había visto en él, me intrigaba qué era lo que él había visto o sentido, qué podía haberle afectado tanto, hasta el punto de hablar con un hilo de voz, de temblar bajo el abrigo aunque intentara disimularlo. No teníamos explicación para nada de lo que había ocurrido, nada tenía sentido. En un mismo día se habían producido decenas de aquellos misteriosos asesinatos, las mujeres se habían evaporado y habíamos pasado por una experiencia escalofriante sin saber cómo ni por qué. Sherlock se acordó del sueño de Lestrade y a mí me dolió el estómago al recordar las palabras de Mycroft “no sabéis a lo que os enfrentáis”. Ninguno de los dos creía en nada sobrenatural, pero ambos teníamos la sensación de que estábamos acercándonos al algo terrible y desconocido, de que nos asomábamos al borde de un pavoroso precipicio.

 

* Un contador Geiger es un instrumento que permite medir la radiactividad de un objeto o lugar. Es un detector de partículas y de radiaciones ionizantes.


	4. El búnker

Capítulo 4.- El Búnker.

Cuando llegamos a Baker Street, nada más bajarnos del taxi, un lujoso coche negro se paró en nuestra puerta. Solté un bufido de exasperación. No era el momento de que Mycroft apareciera. Necesitaba recuperarme del mal trago, necesitaba que Sherlock se sosegara. Anthea salió del vehículo para animarnos a entrar y mi amigo aceptó encantado la invitación. Evidentemente, el enigma podía más que su instinto de supervivencia. Estuvimos circulando durante una hora que se me hizo eterna, con los pies congelados, y con aquella sensación de que me habían invadido o poseído o violado o lo que fuera, no había palabras para definirlo. Ya lejos de la ciudad, Anthea nos guió hasta una casa de campo cubierta de hiedra, con un jardín asilvestrado, un lugar idílico para unas vacaciones, pero en el vestíbulo encontramos una unidad militar al completo con fusiles de asalto y uniformes blindados. No pude evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando atravesamos la entrada principal: el interior de la “casita” era una nave diáfana con paredes grises y espesas, cubiertas de reluciente pintura metálica, y en el centro se alzaba un imponente y moderno ascensor de cristal y acero. La seguimos al interior de aquella fortaleza en movimiento y descendimos durante más de tres largos minutos. 

Salimos a un amplio pasillo flanqueado por los mismos muros plomizos. A medida que avanzábamos, rodeados por un sofisticado sistema de videovigilancia, pasamos por habitáculos cerrados que parecían nichos de cemento y dejamos atrás grupos de hombres armados hasta los dientes. El corredor se hizo cada vez más estrecho, hasta que llegamos a una puerta maciza. Anthea marcó un número en un pequeño panel lateral y éste se desplegó dejando a la vista el ojo de una cámara. Ella acercó entonces su cara y me di cuenta de que el aparato estaba leyendo su iris. El bloque se abrió, sonando como el despegar de una ventosa gigante. Con tantas medidas de seguridad, la base de Baskerville era un campamento de aficionados. Tras esa primera puerta, se sucedieron otras tres, que nuestra guía desbloqueó usando sus huellas y sus ojos además de largas combinaciones alfanuméricas. Sherlock, que aún estaba pálido, me miró con picardía:

— Esto es cosa de Mycroft. Su búnker, su sitio favorito para los grandes secretos.

 

Y, efectivamente, aquel insólito recorrido nos llevó a un amplio despacho vacío de tabiques oscuros y desnudos, en el que solo había una mesa escuálida y, detrás, una silla corriente en la que el hermano de mi compañero estaba sentado con cara de preocupación. Sherlock fue el primero en romper el hielo:

— ¿Y bien, Mycroft?

El mencionado se levantó despacio, con un gesto afectado y teatral, como si le hubiéramos ofendido gravemente.

— Sherlock, os pedí, os…. supliqué que dejarais estos casos.

Mi compañero lo miró desafiante:

— Pero no nos diste ninguna información. Y lo sabes todo ¿verdad? Sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando, pero no has querido compartir tus conocimientos conmigo.

Vi como Mycroft tragaba saliva:

— Es cierto; pero por increíble que parezca, no os he contado nada para no perjudicaros, ya es bastante con que yo lleve esta carga. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Habéis notado algo raro? Dolores, debilidad, falta de apetito….

Yo salté. Tanto misterio me estaba sacando de quicio

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Mycroft? ¿QUÉ? ¡Por Dios santo! Hay decenas de muertos, autopsias inexplicables, radioactividad, gente que desaparece como por arte de magia…

— Hay más, John. Mucho más. Por desgracia —dijo con voz grave—Aquí tenéis más datos.

Me entregó una carpeta negra con un montón de folios grapados, como un dossier. Abrí el documento y vi un mapamundi repleto de zonas marcadas en rojo. Sherlock se pegó a mí y ambos hojeamos el texto con manos nerviosas. Leí por encima cosas como “300.000 muertos en China” “Células de Al Qaeda en Pakistán exterminadas” “Cartel de Medellín eliminado” “Desaparición de las bases permanentes en la Antártida” “Ataque en Somalia. 20.000 muertos”. “Incursión en las cárceles de Turquía: 427 víctimas” “Ejércitos congoleños desarticulados. Líderes ejecutados” “Dictadura militar desmantelada. Miembros suprimidos” Le pasé los papeles a Sherlock, no quise seguir, era demasiado inverosímil:

— ¿Qué significa esto, Mycroft?

Pero fue Sherlock el que respondió:

— Significa que tenemos una organización con una tecnología muy avanzada que se ha propuesto hacer una limpieza a escala mundial ¿no es así?

Mycroft miró muy serio a su hermano

— Algo así, sí. Pero es una gran amenaza, para todos nosotros. Y esto es solo la información que hemos podido recopilar. En muchos países, como Irán o Libia, no tenemos contactos fiables, aunque no sé durante cuánto tiempo se va a poder mantener esto en secreto, sin que llegue a los medios de comunicación; tarde o temprano aparecerá en las noticias. La histeria colectiva que puede provocar nos inquieta extraordinariamente; por no hablar de las consecuencias de tipo político o económico.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas tratando de asimilar aquello:

— Pero habrá alguna manera de combatirlos, de defendernos si nos atacan, tenemos medios, contamos con…

— No, John. Lamentablemente, no tenemos nada que hacer. Somos insignificantes, pueden aplastarnos como un oso a una hormiga. Estamos totalmente indefensos y a su merced.

— No lo entiendo—comenté.

— ¿Lo entenderás mejor si te digo que lo primero que hicieron fue destruir todas las armas nucleares? Todas. Una por una. En solo una noche. Esa fue la primera señal de alarma, aunque, por supuesto, ningún gobierno ha querido reconocer tal cosa. 

— Eso no es posible.

— Para ellos, sí.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos Mycroft?—gritó Sherlock. Estaba enfadado. Ya había perdido la paciencia.

— Es difícil de explicar, pero ante todo son un poder al que no podemos hacer frente, no es solo cuestión de tecnología, es mucho más.

— Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esto?— La frialdad con la que Mycroft exponía una situación tan grave me ponía de los nervios.

— Esa es la cuestión. Porque nos estamos cargando el planeta, John, porque hemos puesto en peligro su supervivencia y la de todas las demás especies. Así que ahora, han roto la frontera que los ha mantenido separados de nosotros durante siglos y han irrumpido en nuestro mundo. Y mucho me temo que para dominarnos o algo peor.

— Suena… suena a invasión extraterrestre….a película de ciencia-ficción—balbuceé, notando que se me había puesto la carne de gallina.

— Pero no lo es.

— Oh ¿Quieres decir que existe otra especie inteligente?—La voz de Sherlock vibraba llena de admiración.

— Exacto, Sherlock. Una que está muy por encima de nosotros. 

De haber tenido dónde, me habría sentado. Aquello era inconcebible. Pavoroso. Miré de reojo a Sherlock: la palidez se había esfumado y ahora tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Para su mente, había un mundo apasionante por descubrir, aunque albergara más peligros de los que fuéramos capaces de imaginar.

— Tienes que contarme todo lo que sabes, Mycroft. Todo— soltó.

 

Mycroft había fruncido el ceño y se había cruzado de brazos, pero antes de que abriera la boca, el sonido inconfundible de la pesada puerta acorazada, abriéndose como la escotilla de un submarino, resonó por la sala. Por la abertura, uno de los militares cayó al suelo de bruces. Me quedé helado cuando vi a la mujer del abrigo marrón pasar por encima de su cuerpo. La reconocí al instante. Era ella. Tenía el pelo muy largo, de un brillante color negro. Era aproximadamente de nuestra edad, de estatura media, con la piel muy blanca y los ojos rasgados. Caminó hacia Mycroft, que se había apoyado en la mesa, rígido, jadeando, aterrorizado. Metí la mano en el pantalón hasta agarrar la pistola y acaricié el gatillo. Ella se paró en mitad de la habitación y nos observó a los tres. Había algo raro en sus ojos, algo frío, como de reptil. Volvió la cabeza hacia donde yacía el soldado. Yo me pregunté cómo demonios había conseguido entrar.

— Sólo está desmayado—Su voz era neutra, ni grave ni aguda.

— ¿A… qué .. a qué has venido, Sía —Las palabras de Mycroft temblaron en sus labios.

Sujeté el arma con más fuerza, preparado para usarla en caso de que fuera necesario. Sherlock contemplaba ávidamente a la mujer, como analizándola con su microscopio, y observaba las reacciones de su hermano.

— Te me has adelantado—Volvió hacia nosotros su mirada gélida—. En realidad, quería avisar a tu hermano y a su colega de que no se cruzaran en mi camino.

Inesperadamente, Sherlock sacó su revólver y la apuntó. Mycroft hizo un movimiento brusco y, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, salió de detrás del mueble y se interpuso entre su hermano y la mujer. 

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Guarda el arma ¡GUÁRDALA!

Pero ella se acercó a mi compañero hasta casi rozar el cañón con su cara, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, y tuve la impresión de que no parpadeaba. Sonrió de una manera extraña, como una enigmática mona lisa. 

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Sherlock, manteniendo firme el punto de mira.

— Esa no es la pregunta.

 

Mi amigo pareció confundido durante unos instantes, pero se rehízo en seguida:

— ¿Qué es usted?

Ella asintió, haciendo que su espléndido cabello se agitara:

— Eso está mejor. Puedes estar tranquilo, Mycroft. Los hemos analizado y están protegidos.

— ¿Analizados?—exclamé, recordando la agobiante experiencia del callejón.

— Así que era eso ¿Un examen? ¿Cómo?—dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft se había dejado caer sobre la silla y se pasaba la mano por la cara, con una expresión de profundo alivio:

— Gracias. Deja el arma, Sherlock. No sirve de nada.

— No. Voy a detenerla, tiene mucho que contarme.

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más amplia. Se apartó de nosotros con un movimiento elegante, como el de un felino, y nos dio la espalda, ignorando el revólver por completo. Se encaró con Mycroft:

— El capitán John Watson es de los míos. Uno de los que hacen que yo esté aquí. Si todos fuerais como él, nos ahorraríamos mucho trabajo.

Yo no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Y Sherlock?—preguntó su hermano.

Los ojos de la mujer perdieron su dureza al mirar a mi compañero.

— Es inocente—sentenció.

Sherlock mantenía el arma en alto, escudriñando a la individua, sin perder detalle, pero se le veía menos convencido, menos dispuesto a disparar. Yo aún tenía la mano en la culata. Ella se acercó aún más a Mycroft. Le miró fijamente a los ojos. 

— Lo siento, Holmes. Ya conoces las reglas. No puedo darte mi protección. No mereces ser exterminado, pero tampoco eres digno de privilegios. No eres un criminal, pero eres egoísta, frío, calculador, de esos que buscan su beneficio y su interés a toda cosa, sin importar si alguien sufre o es pisoteado por el camino. Aunque reconozco que el afecto que tienes a tu hermano es conmovedor —Se arrimó más a él, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa—Qué interesante. Estás cambiando. Te estás dando cuenta de lo que de verdad importa. ¿Greg? ¿Greg Lestrade? —Mycroft hizo un gesto de sorpresa, ella continuó— Dime ¿Por qué hay que empujaros hasta el borde del abismo para que ordenéis vuestras prioridades? ¿Por qué tenéis que estar al límite para que saquéis lo mejor? ¿Qué hay que hacer para que abandonéis la ambición, la lucha por el poder, la competencia, la jerarquía, la violencia? Todas esas abominaciones ¿No sería más fácil hacer las cosas bien desde el principio? ¿Tengo alguna esperanza?

La cara de Mycroft reflejaba un profundo agotamiento.

— No lo sé.

— No. No lo sabes. Pero yo tengo que averiguarlo y pronto. No nos queda tiempo.

Y sin más, echó a andar hacia la puerta. 

— ¡ALTO! —gritó Sherlock

Pero ella continuó sin mirar atrás. Yo tuve la sensación de estar pegado al suelo, pero reaccioné al verla salir. A Sherlock pareció haberle pasado lo mismo y ambos nos abalanzamos en su busca. No nos extrañamos de que no estuviera en el pasillo, como si se hubiese volatilizado. Solo había un reguero de hombres inconscientes que estaban despertándose como de un sueño profundo.

Los acontecimientos del día me dejaron calado de frío hasta los huesos y con el estómago revuelto. Ahora ya sabíamos la razón de aquella plaga, de aquella ola de terror, y era absolutamente escalofriante. De pronto, el mundo no era un lugar seguro, era como un coto de caza en el que cualquiera podía ser una presa; no había refugio posible, no teníamos defensas, no había trincheras; estábamos expuestos. El miedo a lo desconocido me venció. No era algo sobrenatural, pero esa certeza no me impedía tener la sensación de estar frente a una fuerza irresistible, frente a un poder mortífero y omnipresente, un peligro monstruoso que había estado siempre junto a nosotros, felices en su ignorancia. Ni la peor de las guerras podía producirme el espasmo de horror con el que me acurruqué en el taxi, mientras contemplaba el rostro lívido de Sherlock, absorto en sus pensamientos, abstraído sin duda en su más formidable desafío. 

Cuando entramos en nuestro salón, Sherlock, se desplomó en su sillón, derrotado. Se quedó con la mirada perdida, los brazos colgando, la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho. Recordé al niño huérfano del callejón y se me aceleró el pulso.

— Sherlock ¿Estás bien?

Él se puso derecho en el asiento, juntó las yemas de sus dedos y se las llevó a los labios.

— Estoy bien.

Pero yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Decidí arriesgarme.

— Antes… en la calle, cuando nos “analizaron” o lo que sea que pasó, estabas muy alterado…

Una sombra de dolor cruzó su cara, pero fue fugaz, rápidamente recuperó el control.

— Estoy bien.

— Ya. ¿Y qué opinas de esto?

Por fin se dignó a mirarme.

— Es fascinante.

No me sorprendió su respuesta, pero no pude evitar sentir cierta indignación.  
— ¿Fascinante? ¡Vamos, Sherlock! Es terrorífico. Hay unos seres desconocidos por ahí dispuestos a matar a todo el que se les antoje, sin que nada les detenga, ¡Has visto el informe! Entran en cárceles, cuarteles, ministerios ¡En el búnker! ¡Nos han atacado en el callejón y ni siquiera sabemos cómo!

— Tiene forma humana

— ¿Qué?

— Se supone que es un ser de otra especie, pero su aspecto es como el nuestro. ¿Te fijaste en su mirada? Era impresionante. Esa mujer no teme a nada. Absolutamente a nada. Tengo que pensar, John. 

 

Yo también me senté. Estaba exhausto. Él ya se había metido en su palacio mental, así que permanecí callado, mirándole, tratando de que el cansancio no me dominara; pero lo ojos se me cerraron y volví a verlo con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Siempre había pensado que tenía que haber algo más detrás de su rechazo a las relaciones y al amor. Él era diferente. Era complicado, por no decir imposible, que encontrara alguien que le entendiera. Y, ciertamente, yo había sufrido en mis propias carnes su arrogancia, pero también había llegado a constatar su afán por ayudar a los demás, aunque fuera a su manera, y me habían emocionado sus escasas y peculiares muestras de afecto. Estaba convencido de que, por debajo de su superioridad y de su distancia, podían esconderse también malas experiencias. No era psicólogo, pero habíamos convivido ya lo suficiente como para conocerle bien. Había intentado llegar a él muchas veces, sondearle, que se abriera a mí, pero siempre me había encontrado con un monolito infranqueable.

Tras media hora en silencio, decidí que lo mejor era darme una ducha y relajarme. Fue al quitarme la ropa cuando vi los hematomas y me alarmé. No solo no recordaba haberme dado ningún golpe en los brazos, sino que no eran moratones normales, eran demasiado grandes, como si los capilares hubieran reventado por debajo de la piel y se hubiesen desparramado en una mancha rosada y difuminada. Me miré en el espejo y me sobresalté al comprobar que tenía unas ojeras demasiado negras y marcadas. Las palabras de Mycroft se colaron como un veneno en mi conciencia y, en un instante, se me hizo la luz: la radioactividad. Estaba enfermo. Eso estaba claro. Y a pesar de no ser un experto en la materia, podía reconocer la posibilidad de un cáncer y, con esos síntomas, fiebre, cansancio, dolor en los huesos, cardenales de color claro, quizás una leucemia. Las rodillas me temblaron y me senté en el suelo. El cuarto de baño giraba como una noria a mi alrededor. El corazón me latía en las sienes, la boca se me había quedado seca. Me sentí desfallecer, pero un pensamiento me electrizó ¡Sherlock!

Hice un esfuerzo por ponerme en pie y salí tambaleándome a la sala de estar. Él se dio cuenta de mi estado porque me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— ¡John! ¿Qué pasa?

— Enséñame los lunares

— ¿Qué?

— Los lunares, Sherlock. Tu hermano tiene razón, podemos estar enfermos, por la radiación.

— Eso es absurdo.

— No, no lo es. Tengo síntomas. No creo que sea un cáncer, pero no lo puedo descartar.

Me eché sobre él y le cogí por el extremo de la camisa, para examinar su cuello de cerca, pero él se apartó bruscamente, como si mi contacto le quemara.

— Sherlock, tenemos que hacernos pruebas. Algo no va bien. Tengo la sospecha de que puedes tener algún melanoma.

— No pienso hacerme ningún análisis, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Yo ya no podía más, no tenía fuerzas para pelear con él.

 

— ¿Pero es que no me escuchas? Te digo que esa radioactividad puede habernos afectado.

 

— Y yo te digo que son cosas de Mycroft. No podemos seguirle el juego

 

Su obstinación me desesperó. Era más de lo que podía resistir en un solo día.

— Sherlock, te juro que si no vas a un especialista, me marcharé de aquí. Me iré a Bath con Mary.

 

Levantó la cabeza y volví a ver aquella mirada infantil y desconsolada que me había tocado el alma.


	5. El perdón

Capítulo 5.- El perdón.

Fue otra noche más dando vueltas en la cama, repasando los nombres de mis conocidos de la facultad y de los contactos que tenía en St. Bart´s a los que podía pedir ayuda para conseguir que nos sometieran a un chequeo médico exhaustivo lo antes posible. Me levanté casi desfallecido y cuando bajé al salón, él estaba pegado al ordenador, con el cerebro metido en la máquina, así que me preparé una taza de té y me senté en la mesa, sin esperar que me diera conversación. Sin embargo, empezó a darme explicaciones. Estaba consultando archivos de la CIA – contraseñas cortesía de Mycroft –, asombrado de la cantidad de muertos recogidos en sus ficheros secretos, fallecidos en las circunstancias insólitas que ya conocíamos; aún así, lo más sorprendente era hasta dónde había llegado la “limpieza”, como él lo llamaba, porque habían caído muchos poderosos: hombres de negocios, políticos, altos cargos y, en particular, numerosos miembros del ejército, marcados como asesinos o violadores. Yo entendí muy bien aquello, conocía de cerca la incapacidad militar para deshacerse de la gentuza, sobre todo si tenía un puesto oficial; siempre con la excusa de no manchar el buen nombre de las fuerzas armadas, aunque fuera a costa de mantener la podredumbre por dentro. Después de admirar las hazañas de la “otra especie” en Estados Unidos, el tono de su voz se hizo más profundo y estuve a punto de atragantarme con el desayuno.

— Lo siento. Siento lo de anoche. ¿Cómo… cómo estás?

— Me noto más cansado de lo normal y sé que pasa algo raro, pero sin análisis no puedo saber a ciencia cierta qué es.

— Entonces ¿crees de verdad que nos ha podido afectar? Vas a ir a que te examinen ¿no?

— Sí. Y tú deberías ir también. 

— Bien. Mejor que vayas, sí. Yo…esto…Tengo dos lunares que me pican y que se han puesto rojos y me he visto dos manchas raras en el costado.

Sentí un profundo alivio al ver que entraba en razón. Cogí su lupa y le pedí tímidamente que se quitara la camisa. Fue una sorpresa que accediera mansamente. Mis ojos se deslumbraron una vez más con la hermosa y delicada blancura de su cuerpo. Puse mi mano en su cuello, para que levantara la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo ¿Desde cuándo le daba vergüenza que lo viera medio desnudo? Los nevus se habían endurecido y tenían muy mal aspecto, era imprescindible estudiarlos a fondo. Pasé mis dedos nerviosos por sus costillas, para estirar las manchas y observarlas mejor, y me estremecí al maravillarme de la extraordinaria suavidad de su piel. Mi examen era profesional, mecánico, pero a mí se me había espesado la sangre y él respiraba de manera agitada, tiritando ligeramente bajo mis caricias, cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera retener íntimamente la huella de mis manos sobre su espléndido torso. Una pregunta murió en mis labios antes de nacer ¿Cuánto hace que nadie te toca? Nunca había contacto físico entre nosotros y nunca me había planteado hasta qué punto eso no era normal; como si existiera una tensión implícita, una brecha que se asomara a un precipicio. Tuve que respirar hondo, sacudir de mi mente ideas absurdas y centrarme en la gravedad de las circunstancias. Las manchas eran pequeñas, rojizas, con una superficie plana y traslúcida que resultaba claramente insana. Le conté mis planes para hacernos rápidamente las pruebas; si los síntomas, si lo que nos ocurría, tenía algo que ver con cáncer, era vital detectarlo a tiempo; no habían pasado ni tres semanas desde nuestro primer contacto con los cadáveres, no podía haberse desarrollado mucho. A pesar de lo alarmante de nuestra situación, fue muy tranquilizador que me escuchara atentamente y que asintiera a medida que le hablaba.

— Voy a llamar para que nos den cita ya ¿de acuerdo? Y me pasaré por St. Bart´s antes de ir a ver a Mary.

— ¿Vas a pasar el fin de semana en su casa? —Lo dijo tan bajo que me costó entender qué me había preguntado.

— No. No creo. Voy a ayudarla con la mudanza. Ya sabes que el mes que viene empieza a trabajar en Bath. Así que le echaré una mano a empaquetar cosas. Estaré en casa a las seis o así ¿vale?

— Vale.

 

En St. Bart´s me dieron toda clase de facilidades, cosa que yo agradecí inmensamente. Fui a casa de Mary más animado. A ella no le había contado nada, no quería preocuparla. Ella ya sabía a qué nos dedicábamos Sherlock y yo y le había parecido de lo más lógico que yo dejara la consulta para volver a trabajar con él y para colaborar con la policía. Me admiraba tiernamente por ello y yo me sentía muy halagado. Me había preguntado por el par de noticias que habían llegado a la televisión sobre asesinatos extraños, pero como no habían transcendido más datos, me había hecho el loco. Ella ya tenía bastante con sus problemas, con intentar rehacer su vida. Me gustaba verla sonreír, excitada con la idea de dejar Londres. Había comprendido que no podía seguir aferrándose a los recuerdos. Era una mujer fuerte, extraordinaria, mucho más de lo que ella creía. Yo era muy afortunado de contar con su amistad pero, pronto, la distancia haría mella en nuestra relación; no es que Bath estuviera muy lejos de Londres, precisamente, pero ya no sería tan fácil pasarme por su casa a cualquier hora o quedar sin haberlo planeado; los dos éramos conscientes del cambio, aunque queríamos seguir viéndonos, pero yo estaba convencido de que, tarde o temprano, encontraría a alguien que la amara de verdad. Mary merecía ser feliz y según ella, yo también lo merecía. Así que guardé mis inquietudes para mí, secretamente complacido de que Sherlock me hubiese hecho caso.

Comimos juntos y pasé una tarde muy agradable, ayudándole a embalar ropa y enseres. Es increíble lo que llega a tener uno en casa, me comentó. Hubo momentos de nostalgia, en los que temí que se echara a llorar, como cuando colocó las fotos de su marido en una de las cajas pequeñas; pero en otros nos reímos como dos críos, como con algunos de los dibujos que le regalaban sus alumnos, de lo más gracioso y entrañable. Fui lo suficientemente hábil como para que ella no notara que me encontraba más débil, aunque no me pude librar de una pregunta sobre mis ojeras y el color cetrino de mi piel; pero salí airoso achacándolo a una mala digestión, demasiado picante. Todo fue un remanso de paz hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Era Lestrade y sonaba muy alterado.

— ¡John! ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, claro ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock? No me coge el teléfono.

— Está en casa.

— ¿Contigo?

— No, yo estoy en casa de una amiga.

— ¿No está Sherlock contigo?

— No, Greg ¿Qué demonios pasa?

— ¿Dónde estás, John?

— En Latimer Road ¿por qué?

— ¿Latimer? Oh ¡Dios Santo! ¡Voy para allá!

— ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?

— Ha habido un tiroteo ahí mismo, en Latimer Road. Unos residentes acaban de llamar a la policía local. Y sabemos que es allí a donde se dirigía Moran esta tarde, John. Interceptamos varias de sus comunicaciones y llamé a Sherlock para contárselo, para ponerle al corriente de sus movimientos. Pero cuando he recibido el aviso, he intentado contactar con él para decirle que no se preocupara, que no iba a llegar a Baker Street, que le cogeríamos antes; pero me está siendo imposible dar con él y ahora tú… ¡No me digas que tú estás en esa dirección! 

Solté el teléfono como si me hubiera electrocutado con él. Le pedí a Mary que se quedara con su vecina y que no se moviera de allí. Me pasó de todo por la cabeza: que ese canalla podía estar acechándonos desde cualquier sitio, que había ido primero allí, por mí, con la idea de ir después a Baker Street, por Sherlock. Que si Sherlock no cogía su móvil podía haber pasado cualquier cosa, que tenía que ir volando a casa.

Pero al salir a la calle vi gente arremolinada en torno a un coche de policía y a una ambulancia que acababa de llegar. Uno de los vecinos decía que había oído disparos y señalaba a una vivienda abandonada, la que estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Mary. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Con la excusa de que era médico, me dejaron pasar y abrí de un empujón la puerta rota y roñosa del viejo edificio, con los agentes y los de emergencias siguiéndome, sin pararme a pensar si quiera en que iba desarmado. Entonces, le vi. Estaba junto a una ventana enmohecida, boca abajo, tendido todo lo largo que era en el suelo polvoriento, con un pequeño charco de sangre asomándose por su costado derecho. Sentí que un rayo me había partido en dos.

Me tiré al suelo, junto a él, enloquecido, hasta que comprobé que tenía pulso, que estaba caliente. Oía mi voz sollozar “otra vez, no” “otra vez, no” y le di la vuelta, hasta tenerlo entre mis brazos. Estaba muy pálido. Me puse a gritar, llamándole, desesperado por que abriera los ojos y me mirara, mientras trataba de quitarle el abrigo, con unas manos que temblaban y que no me respondían, tenía que ver la herida, tenía que saber. La voz de Greg me sacó de la locura:

— Deja que se lo lleven en la ambulancia, John.

Levanté la vista y vi a Lestrade, de pie, a mi lado; detrás de él, varias personas me miraban con expresión de temor, como si estuvieran contemplando a un perturbado. Tuve un momento de duda, porque no quería separarme de él, pero Greg me puso la mano en el hombro y me ayudó a levantarme. Las piernas apenas me sostenían. Vi cómo lo colocaban en la camilla y se lo llevaban, sin poder reaccionar, como si estuviera viendo una película, como si yo no estuviera allí. De nuevo, las palabras del inspector me hicieron volver a la realidad.

— Vamos, te llevaré al hospital en el coche patrulla.

La sala de espera fue un purgatorio. Solo podía apretar los puños y esperar, sentado en un rincón, sin dejar de mirar la puerta que daba a los quirófanos, pendiente de que alguien me informara de su estado. Lestrade se paseaba arriba y abajo hablando constantemente por teléfono; por el tono de su voz, hacía preguntas y daba instrucciones, pero mi mente no podía prestar atención a lo que decía, era como un zumbido molesto y, a la vez, tranquilizador, porque no me dejaba hundirme del todo en mi agonía.

A las dos horas de aquella tortura, apareció el cirujano para decirnos que estaba fuera de peligro y, al darle las gracias, me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, porque exhalé largamente antes de ser capaz de hablar. Mi cuerpo también resucitó, noté que llevaba todo ese tiempo sentado sobre mi cuaderno de notas y me lo había clavado en el muslo. Llamé a Mary para asegurarme de que estaba bien y mis ideas se aclararon un poco más cuando me contó que Donovan y otro agente estaban con ella. Miré a Lestrade y sonrió. Él también estaba más tranquilo.

Ya en la habitación, fue doloroso ver a Sherlock en ese estado, postrado en la cama, inconsciente, aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia, con el tórax vendado y el goteo en el brazo. Pero estaba vivo. Cuando me senté en la butaca, cerca de él, me cayó encima todo el cansancio, todo el agotamiento nervioso. 

— He puesto a otros dos a vigilar el hospital —comentó el inspector—. No se moverán de esta puerta. Si aparece Moran o alguno de sus secuaces, les pondremos las manos encima. 

— Gracias, Greg.

— No han encontrado ni rastro de Moran; aunque estuvo allí. Creo que Sherlock le hirió, porque han hallado restos de sangre de otro tipo en el alféizar de la ventana, por donde debió escapar. Y se ha llevado la pistola de Sherlock. No había armas, aunque sí dos casquillos, uno de ellos de un fusil de francotirador.

Una ola de furia me devolvió las energías. Casi sentí náuseas del asco que me producía oír aquel nombre. 

— El muy miserable estuvo seguramente apuntándonos a Mary y a mí, esperando el momento adecuado para disparar. Y por poco mata a Sherlock.

— Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, John

— Tú no tienes la culpa.

— ¿No? Pues me siento culpable. No tenía ni idea de que en esa calle estuviera la casa de tu novia.

— No es mi novia, es una buena amiga.

— Ah. Ya. Pero yo di por hecho que Sherlock y tú estabais juntos en Baker Street, que me daba tiempo a mandaros refuerzos. Y que, incluso, podía detener antes a Moran. Lo que no entiendo muy bien —continuó—es por qué Sherlock ha actuado así, por qué no te avisó después de que yo le advirtiera, por qué no esperó a que llegaran los agentes que había enviado a vuestra casa. Lleva un tiempo muy raro. Es normal que se exponga, pero esto… Él siempre sabe lo que hace, siempre hace los cálculos necesarios para guardarse las espaldas, para minimizar los riesgos. No suele ser tan imprudente.

— Yo tampoco me lo explico—dije, retorciéndome en el asiento de rabia—No sé por qué no me llamó. Por qué se enfrentó a Moran completamente solo.

— Supongo que al verte en peligro no se paró ni a pensar. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres lo único que hace que su mente deje de funcionar con precisión, ¿eh?—Greg me echó una mirada llena de picardía. Yo noté que algo difuso se me removía en las entrañas. 

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Nada. Es solo una teoría.

— ¿Qué teoría?

— No tengo derecho, no….no me gusta meterme en los asuntos privados de los demás

— Te advierto que no estoy de humor para adivinanzas, Greg.

— Pero si es obvio…

— ¿El qué?

— Lo que Sherlock siente por ti.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa y, repentinamente, un raro hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo. Pero me indignaban esas insinuaciones.

— ¿Qué siente por mí?—No pude evitar sonar ofendido.

— Vamos, John….

— No. No, te equivocas; Sherlock me aprecia, es cierto, pero lo suyo es apego, no te confundas, tú le conoces; ya sabes cómo es.

— Eso creía. Pero lo cierto es que esa teoría hace que me cuadre todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te cuadra? No lo entiendo.

— Eso de que tengas novia. Eso explica que últimamente esté tan raro, tan distraído, tan desconcentrado.

— No digas tonterías, es por esos crímenes. Y no es mi novia—No sabía muy bien por qué, pero la conversación me estaba cabreando.

— ¿Eso crees? Esos asesinatos increíbles no son sino un aliciente; cuando más misterioso y difícil es un asunto, más le entusiasma. Tú le conoces mejor que nadie. Los crímenes no tienen nada que ver, que tú salgas con alguien, sí. Y puedes juzgar por ti mismo: ha perdido la cabeza y ha actuado como un desquiciado en cuanto se ha enterado de que Moran iba a por ti.

Estaba demasiado fatigado para resistirme, demasiado confundido para argumentar. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y dejé que algo se agitara dentro de mí, que un recóndito anhelo se despertara y subiera ardiendo por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi garganta, hasta empujar el picor de las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos. Esta vez me había pillado sin fuerzas.

En la distancia, oí una vez más la voz grave y firme del detective inspector:

— Voy a ver si han llegado ya los agentes de vigilancia.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la cama. Era asombrosa la quietud en la que Sherlock reposaba, la relajación de sus facciones; la calma de su respiración acompasada, la serenidad de su portentosa mente vencida por el sueño. Parecía un ángel dormido. Era el niño rebelde e inocente que solo yo había visto alguna vez, el que se escondía detrás de ese hombre singularmente bello, inteligente, dominante y enérgico. Cedí al impulso irresistible y culpable de tocarle y hundí mis dedos en sus rizos de seda, mientras mis ojos se deleitaban en las suaves curvas de sus labios. 

Por un instante, una loca esperanza me había hecho vibrar en lo más íntimo. Y tuve miedo, mucho miedo.


	6. La trampa

Capítulo 6.- La trampa.

Le dieron el alta más pronto de lo normal. En menos de tres días estaba en casa, rumiando los casos, bramando contra Moran y su banda, obsesionado con la información que Mycroft le ocultaba, haciendo preguntas sobre Mary, volviéndome loco con sus quejas. Insufrible, insoportable, inaguantable, como siempre. Dolorido, pero lleno de vitalidad. Yo le daba vueltas a las explicaciones del cirujano, al hecho increíble de que el cartucho de un M16, uno de los rifles de asalto más modernos del mundo, no hubiera penetrado en su cuerpo; a que, a pesar de la trayectoria del disparo, la bala no hubiese llegado a sus costillas. La extracción había sido inusualmente sencilla, ya que la bala se había quedado alojada entre los músculos, y la pérdida de sangre había sido mínima. “Un caso absolutamente excepcional” había comentado mi colega, “único”, “una suerte tremenda”, había rematado. Sherlock analizaba la conversación del búnker entre su hermano y la mujer misteriosa para indignarse y echar pestes contra Mycroft porque, evidentemente, había tenido otros encuentros con ella, y yo me quedaba pensando en la palabra “protegidos” pronunciada por aquel ser pálido de pelo negro, tratando de agarrarme a una posibilidad irracional ante los peligros que nos acechaban. No era una explicación lógica, pero en todo el asunto de los crímenes nada tenía una interpretación humanamente razonable, así que me quedaba el alivio imaginario de que lo extraordinario de su balazo tuviera que ver con esa fantasmagórica protección. 

Greg tuvo la amabilidad de hacernos una visita, como si no tuviera bastante con que Sherlock lo llamara a todas horas para averiguar cualquier novedad. Mi compañero lo acosó sin piedad en cuanto puso los pies en nuestra casa. El nerviosismo de Sherlock era evidente, lo mismo que su actitud de fiera enjaulada. Yo tuve que compensar su desprecio por las normas de la cortesía preparando un té a nuestro invitado.

— Lo siento, Sherlock. Hemos perdido la pista a Moran — soltó el inspector—. Tenemos pillados los teléfonos de varios de sus colaboradores y los seguimos de cerca; pero no se ha movido ni un milímetro estos días. No sé qué golpe estará preparando, pero le atraparemos, te lo aseguro.

— Está bien, Lestrade. Yo estoy convaleciente. Ya lo ves, no puedo hacer nada.

Miré a mi compañero fijamente, anonadado; esa postura no era lógica en él, solo podía significar que tramaba algo. Greg me echó una mirada de complicidad, muy parecida a las que me dedicaba a veces la señora Hudson, como esas comunicaciones tácitas de connivencia entre los padres de un niño cuando éste se pone más pesado o exigente de lo admisible.

— Hay otra cosa….—El inspector miró a la alfombra y la taza tembló ligeramente entre sus manos —El servicio de inteligencia nos ha echado de la investigación de los crímenes de las quemaduras. A partir de ahora, nos limitaremos a informar del hallazgo de un cadáver. Ellos se ocuparán directamente de los casos.

Sherlock ya no pudo contenerse más y pasó de estar acomodado holgazanamente en el sillón a ponerse de pie de un brinco.

— ¡Mycroft!

Se puso a dar grandes zancadas por la habitación, descalzo, con la bata azul serpenteando por sus pantorrillas por el ímpetu de sus pasos, y me preocupé.

— Sherlock… siéntate, debes guardar reposo, la herida está muy reciente.

Pero el muy indómito se rebeló ¿para qué iba a atender mis recomendaciones?

— ¡No! No me duele nada.

— Te dolerá después…

Gracias a Dios, Greg vino en mi apoyo.

— Es mejor que te sientes, Sherlock; tengo novedades sobre eso. No es cosa de tu hermano, es más complicado.

La frase, pronunciada con un tono grave y derrotista, captó su atención y nuestro enfermo volvió a sentarse, pero sin descansar la espalda en el respaldo, inclinado hacia delante, con las manos unidas por las yemas de los dedos y apoyadas en sus labios.

— ¿Y bien, Inspector?

— Mycroft ha compartido conmigo alguna información. Es mejor que nos quiten de encima estos asuntos, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Quiero decir que los asesinatos se seguirán produciendo y ….—carraspeó sonoramente—bueno, en el hipotético caso de que detuviéramos a alguien, es imposible que los metamos entre rejas o les apliquemos nuestras leyes.

— ¿Por qué? —Todo el asunto me ponía nervioso.

— Porque no son seres humanos, John. Esa, por increíble que parezca, es la cuestión.

— ¿Te ha dicho Mycroft que son alienígenas? —preguntó Sherlock con un deje de burla en la voz.

— No, eso no es lo que me ha dicho.

— ¿No lo son?—Ahora era yo el que no entendía nada

— Oh ¡Vamos, John! Claro que no lo son.

— ¿Entonces, qué demonios son Sherlock?—le pregunté, irritado por su actitud de sabelotodo.

— Son una raza humana, rara, muy inteligente, muy avanzada tecnológicamente hablando…

— No, Sherlock. Tu hermano los ha visto, de cerca—La voz de Greg era ahora muy seria—. Son de aquí —dijo, señalando el suelo con la mano—Pero no son humanos.

Sherlock se echó hacia delante aún más, sin cambiar la postura de sus manos, con la vista clavada en Greg, como una cobra a punto de atacar. 

— ¿Qué te ha contado Mycroft, Lestrade?

Greg tragó saliva. Su té estuvo a punto de derramarse.

— Tienen un cierto ..umm.. “parentesco” con nosotros. Son homínidos. Sí, esa es la palabra que empleó tu hermano, “homínidos”, primates superiores. Una especie desconocida que se ha mantenido apartada de nosotros, completamente oculta. Pero ahora se han visto obligados a entrar en nuestro mundo porque estamos destruyendo el planeta y amenazando su existencia.

Yo me estaba quedando otra vez helado y Sherlock escuchaba con todos sus sentidos, con los párpados medio cerrados, como una estatua de sal. Pero sus labios se movieron:

— Me parece poco lógico no haber tenido noticias, datos o cualquier información de esos individuos durante siglos ¿no crees?

— Eso mismo le comenté yo a Mycroft. Pero dice que pueden controlar nuestra mente, leerla, manipularla. Saber exactamente cómo somos, qué hemos hecho y por qué. Es escalofriante— Sherlock y yo nos miramos automáticamente, rememorando la terrible experiencia del callejón. Greg se pasó la mano por la cara, abatido; yo tenía la misma sensación de impotencia — Me contó que despertamos su interés con la segunda guerra mundial y las bombas atómicas y…esto es lo más chocante, llevan décadas estudiándonos, infiltrados, haciéndose pasar por personas.

Noté cómo se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Mi compañero se recolocó en su asiento.

— Entonces, yo tenía razón, no hay grandes diferencias físicas.

— Según tu hermano, sí, Sherlock, pero disimulan su verdadero aspecto. Dice que son espeluznantes, que no quiere volver a ver a una de esos seres en su vida. La carne se le puso de gallina mientras me hablaba de ellos. 

— ¿Cuándo ha visto Mycroft a esos seres?—Una mezcla de temor y curiosidad me mantenía pegado al cuero del sofá.

— Hace unos meses. Se presentaron en una reunión al más alto nivel del gobierno y del servicio secreto, mientras discutían las causas de la desaparición de los misiles de la OTAN. 

Sherlock se dejó caer en el asiento, ensimismado, procesando la información, casi podía oír el ruido de su cerebro.

— ¿Te ha dicho por qué eliminan gente? ¿Te ha contado cómo lo hacen?—preguntó.

— Nadie sabe cómo matan, solo que dejan radioactividad en los cadáveres y en el ambiente. Según Mycroft es una demostración de poder. Parte de su plan, dijo.

— ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? —Un espasmo de horror me recorrió la columna.

— Eso no lo tiene claro, pero es lo que les contaron. Que tienen planes para la especie humana. Esos … esos “lo que sean” dijeron que hemos dejado de ser libres.

— Veo difícil subyugar a miles de millones de personas—comentó Sherlock como hablando para sí mismo.

— Eso no es lo que opina tu hermano. Dice que son tremendamente poderosos. Una fuerza de la naturaleza. En esa reunión explicaron que dominan a todas las demás criaturas, que pueden servirse de los animales para vigilarnos y controlarnos—Greg se echó las manos a la cabeza—Es una locura. Es…horripilante.

Yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con él.

— Esto es cada vez más apasionante—concluyó Sherlock, abriendo por fin los ojos— Nuevos datos. Por cierto, Lestrade ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con mi hermano?

— ¡Sherlock! —grité. Su comportamiento infantil era exasperante.

Greg me miró con cara de resignación, pero la pregunta ofensiva no pareció molestarle lo más mínimo.

— No todo es cuestión de acostarse, como tú muy bien sabes —respondió, apuntando a mi compañero con el dedo. Sherlock bajó entonces la cabeza, como un crío pillado en falta, como avergonzado de ser asexual—En los tiempos que corren—continuó Greg—con todos estos problemas irresolubles encima de mi mesa y sin si quiera saber qué nos espera, se agradece mucho no estar solo. Yo no soy nadie comparado con tu hermano, pero él me halaga con sus atenciones. Es un consuelo tener cerca a alguien a quien le importas—sentenció.

Cuando Greg nos dejó solos, sentí la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con Sherlock de lo que acabábamos de conocer. Recordé las palabras de Mycroft sobre la imposibilidad de defendernos de esos seres. Me resultaba difícil soportar la idea de estar desarmado, me enfurecía y atormentaba el verme incapaz e inerme ante un peligro semejante. Esto nos sobrepasaba, no eran esos casos racionales, comprensibles, con posibilidades de ataque y de solución, a los que estábamos acostumbrados Sherlock y yo. Pero mi compañero se había sentado con las rodillas dobladas y los pies apoyados en el sillón, su postura favorita para estar absorto en sus meditaciones. Preparé más té, a ver si así conseguía entrar en calor, porque todo aquel escalofriante asunto me dejaba destemplado y deprimido. El tono de mensaje en su teléfono me sobresaltó. Sherlock miraba fijamente la pantalla del móvil, con las mandíbulas y los labios apretados. Levantó la vista y me mostró el texto.

— Moran. Quiere que me reúna con él en una fábrica abandonada de Addlestone. Dice que tenemos que negociar.

Se me dispararon todas las alarmas y noté una punzada en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Negociar qué?

— Información, John.

Una idea turbadora iluminó mi cerebro de repente:

— ¿Has estado…? ¿Has estado comunicándote con él?

— Sí.

Noté que una oleada de inquietud y de ira me subía por el cuerpo.

— Pero… ¿estás loco? Ese cabrón quiere matarnos, Sherlock. ¿Qué? ¿Qué información va a querer?

— Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

Le vi tomar el abrigo y la bufanda del perchero, totalmente decidido, resuelto a encontrarse con el criminal. Sin pensar, me lancé sobre él y le agarré del brazo.

— Estás muy equivocado si piensas que vas a ir solo.

Me miró de arriba abajo y me pareció que sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

— Está bien. Pero entraré yo primero—remarcó, de manera autoritaria.

El taxi nos dejó cerca de la orilla del Támesis, en una zona en obras, llena de cascotes, charcos y materiales de construcción. Mi compañero rodeó impaciente la verja alambrada que protegía el solar, conmigo unido a sus pasos, hasta encontrar una abertura por la que pudimos pasar. Llegamos a un vetusto edificio de ladrillos rojos y ennegrecidos, lleno de huecos vacíos, sin puertas y sin cristales en las ventanas. Cuando entramos, nos encontramos en una sala amplia, de paredes oscuras, con grandes vigas de hierro oxidadas en el techo y numerosos bultos diseminados por el piso embarrado: voluminosas cajas de madera que parecían llevar siglos allí y barriles llenos de herrumbre. Había también varias máquinas industriales antiguas, imponentes, pero ahora obsoletas y desguazadas.

Sherlock se dirigió audaz al fondo de la nave, en el que se veía una especie de compuerta cochambrosa y tuve que acelerar la marcha para alcanzarle. Al oír que mis pisadas se volvían más rápidas, él se volvió hacia mí, llevándose la mano derecha a los labios en señal de silencio, mientras con la otra me indicaba que me detuviera. Pero fui lo último que vi, porque al segundo siguiente, sentí un golpe brutal en la nuca, un dolor lacerante y profundo en el cráneo, que me dejó inconsciente.

Un frío penetrante que me atravesaba hasta los huesos me despertó. La adrelanina me despejó cruelmente de golpe porque, a pesar de que mi cabeza parecía que iba a partirse por la mitad, me di cuenta de que estaba sentado, totalmente desnudo y atado de pies y manos a una silla. Me habían tapado la boca con un trozo asqueroso de cinta aislante y me costaba respirar. Desesperado, con un torrente de pánico fluyendo por mis venas, busqué con la vista a Sherlock. Estaba muy cerca de mí, a apenas un metro, amordazado con la misma cinta, despojado también de toda su ropa, pero tirado como un animal en el suelo, con las muñecas amarradas con cuerda a su espalda y los tobillos envueltos con cables. Se había colocado en posición fetal, tratando inútilmente de protegerse. Le habían quitado la venda del costado y la herida de bala mostraba los puntos a medio caer y la costra arrugada y violácea.

Estábamos en una sala limpia, como un garaje recién construido, iluminada por dos anchos lucernarios desde los que se filtraba la luz de la calle. Los muros estaban revestidos de azulejos blancos y corrientes y había algunas estanterías metálicas, aunque desde el rincón en el que me encontraba, empotrado en una pared, no podía distinguir bien lo que había en ellas. Vi como Moran y otros tres tipos, a los que yo no conocía, abordaban a Sherlock y lo rodeaban. Intenté librarme con todas mis fuerzas de las ligaduras, aprovechando que no estaban pendientes de mí, espantado ante la amenaza que se cernía de manera inminente sobre mi compañero.

El más alto era grande y corpulento. Tenía la cara redonda, con carrillos grandes y colorados, y unos ojos pequeños que, junto con unas cejas muy pobladas y un pelo rubio extremadamente corto, le daban el aspecto de una bestia idiota. Los otros dos eran morenos, de tez más oscura, probablemente extranjeros, sus cuerpos eran musculosos, como si estuvieran entrenados para la milicia o el combate. Uno de ellos, de nariz ganchuda, parecía nervioso e inquieto, pero el otro de pelo largo y lacio, fumaba tranquilamente, sin apartar su mirada de sabandija del cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock. Moran también lo contemplaba, como regodeándose de tenerlo allí, maniatado y desarmado, a sus pies. Las cicatrices que surcaban sus rasgos duros y enjutos parecían haberse vuelto más pálidas tras su paso por la cárcel, pero seguía teniendo aquellos ojos acerados como el filo de un cuchillo y esos labios finos y descoloridos que mostraban la crueldad y la absoluta frialdad de la que era capaz. Yo los miraba sin atreverme a parpadear, con todos mis sentidos en alerta, sintiendo cómo la rabia y el miedo me corroían. En mi terrible lucha por desatarme, la silla se movió y el sonido de las patas arañando las losas me delató. Moran se volvió como un águila hacia mí.

— ¿Así que ya ha recuperado el conocimiento, Doctor Watson? Me temo que a Gigante se le fue un poco la mano. Pero ya puede empezar el espectáculo—Su mirada glacial se posó entonces sobre mi compañero y agarró una bate de madera que tenía cerca—Mi estimado Sherlock —meció el bate en sus manos, en un gesto de rastrera altanería —voy a tener el placer de obligar a tu socio a presenciar la dolorosa y lenta muerte de su querido amigo, de la misma manera que yo he tenido que sufrir que tú asesinaras impunemente a mi amado y admirado jefe. Ojo por ojo. Y después, tendré mucho gusto en aplicarle el mismo tratamiento. Me habéis dado mucho tiempo libre para pensar estos meses a la sombra.

Acto seguido, Moran descargó una fuerte patada en las costillas de Sherlock, que gimió de dolor, pero se removió en el suelo. El miserable blandió entonces el bate y golpeó a mi compañero fuertemente en la espalda. Pude oír horrorizado el crujir de sus vértebras. Mis muñecas estaban ya entumecidas por los vanos intentos de soltarme, pero seguir probando era lo único que podía hacer para evitar llorar de impotencia y de furia delante de aquella pandilla de malnacidos. El que fumaba se aproximó a Moran:

— No lo estropees mucho todavía, jefe; me lo quiero follar, dijiste que podía hacerlo.

Los pelos de la nuca se me pusieron de punta y un escalofrío me traspasó de arriba abajo. 

— Espera, serpiente, primero te lo voy a ablandar un poco.

Moran siguió dando patadas y puñetazos a Sherlock, evitando darle en la cabeza; no por compasión, sino con la clara intención de alargar el resultado final. Yo no podía moverme, ni siquiera podía gritar, pero mi compañero en lugar de encogerse con los golpes, se revolvía y pataleaba tratando de alcanzar con sus pies las piernas de Moran. Aquello le enfureció.

— Tómalo, serpiente, te lo dejo un rato.

Entonces, el muy cerdo se abalanzó sobre Sherlock y pidió ayuda a los otros.

— Gigante, ayúdame a ponerle boca abajo y sujétale las piernas.

El tipo grande hizo lo que se le pidió y observé como Sherlock se resistía, hasta que el nervioso sacó una pistola y se agachó para agarrarle del cuello y apuntarle en la sien. Ahora estaba completamente indefenso. El apodado “serpiente” se bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Moran presenciaba la escena con gesto de satisfacción, estaba disfrutando. Una bocanada de repulsión me subió por la laringe. Quise cerrar los ojos, pero no podía. 

La alimaña se puso de rodillas y arrimó su polla a las nalgas de mi compañero, pero antes de que rozara con su inmundo miembro la piel de mi amigo, súbitamente, se quedó rígido, como petrificado, y cayó fulminado en una extraña postura. El impacto de su cabeza al chocar contra la superficie lisa hizo que los baldosines oscilaran bajo mis pies descalzos. Los otros se olvidaron en ese momento de Sherlock y trataron de socorrer a su colega, comprobando que estaba muerto y haciéndose preguntas sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Fue entonces cuando un sonido infernal que parecía salir de todas partes, una vibración metálica y chirriante, como un latigazo prolongado y estridente, semejante al de planchas de acero ondulándose y chocando entre sí, hizo temblar todo el edificio y nos dejó sordos a todos durante unos instantes. Las dos bombillas que estaban encendidas estallaron. Cuando cesó, oí que el nervioso gritaba desaforado. La mano en la que había tenido el revólver se había abrasado y aullaba mientras enseñaba a los otros la quemadura. Y, efectivamente, vi que la palma y la parte interna de su dedo pulgar estaban en carne viva. Moran tocó con el pie, lleno de aprensión, lo que había sido la pistola, porque ahora solo era un masa blanda de color gris. Instintivamente, buscaron el resto de las armas de fuego que tenían a su lado y las exclamaciones de sorpresa al encontrarlas derretidas me dejaron estupefacto. Sherlock jadeaba en el suelo de dolor, con las rodillas en su pecho, todo magullado, con los golpes marcados en rojo en su tórax y en su espalda. Despacio, con gran dificultad, amparado por la confusión, se arrastró hasta donde yo estaba.

Unos ruidos insólitos, como si algo pegajoso se deslizara por detrás de la puerta del garaje, hicieron reaccionar a nuestros captores. 

— Gigante, ve a ver qué pasa—rugió Moran.

Temí entonces que la banda volviera su atención hacia nosotros, pero no tuvieron tiempo, porque el corpachón sólido y pesado del tipo de la cara redonda cruzó como una bala la sala y se estrelló con estrépito contra la pared que estaba justo a la izquierda de donde Sherlock y yo nos encontrábamos, con el chasquido de sus huesos quebrándose resonando por el local, a tan solo un paso de los canallas, que vieron con las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados cómo su compinche echaba sangre por la boca y por la nariz, mientras se escurría como un fardo inerte hasta caer sobre el piso completamente desmadejado. Yo presentí lo peor. Sentí el calor de Sherlock, que había logrado sentarse junto a la silla en la que yo estaba aprisionado. Al volverme hacia él, me di cuenta de que miraba hacia arriba, aterrado. Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con que nuestros torturadores estaban de pie, agarrotados, inmóviles, como si todos sus músculos estuvieran paralizados. Solo el brillo horripilado de sus pupilas mostraba que no estaban muertos.

Vi cómo una sombra grande y oscura caía del techo, por detrás de los delincuentes; pero entonces, lo que presencié hizo que se me erizaran todos los cabellos y se me cortara la respiración.

Delante de nosotros, apareció un extraño ser con forma de mujer, pero su piel era de un azul marino intenso, de un índigo brillante y profundo como el añil. Estaba completamente desnuda, aunque de la parte baja de su vientre colgaba un largo pellejo que bajaba entre sus piernas hasta los tobillos, a modo de un largo y estrecho taparrabos. Reconocí la espléndida melena, el pelo largo, negro y liso. Su figura era proporcionada, con unas caderas marcadas y unos senos prominentes, debajo de los cuales, sobresalían unas protuberancias que parecían cuatro pezones más, alineados con los de sus mamas. Las manos menudas tenían unos dedos extraordinariamente largos y desprovistos de uñas. Pero su rostro producía pavor. Sus rasgos eran finos, delicados, incluso bellos, a pesar de sus labios amoratados y del pequeño tamaño de la nariz; pero sus ojos, grandes, rasgados y de pupilas verticales como los de un gato, le daban un aspecto fiero y terrorífico. Se acercó a nosotros, ignorando por completo a los matones, y al caminar produjo un sonido viscoso, como el de una ventosa. Sus pies solo tenían un dedo gordo y el resto parecía una masa compacta, como una aleta gruesa y mullida. Un fuerte olor a mar impregnó mis fosas nasales. Se quedó a unos centímetros de nosotros, mirándonos fijamente. Sherlock gimió y yo me achanté en la silla, tiritando de manera descontrolada, sin poderlo evitar. El enorme iris, de un color entre verde y azul, parecía tener vida propia, como si estuviera compuesto de aguas turbulentas, de olas que pugnaran entre sí. Aquellos ojos despertaban un miedo ancestral y primario. La terrible pupila afilada se ensanchó. 

— No voy a haceros daño.

La voz de Sía era inconfundible. Un charco de agua transparente se formó ente la criatura y nosotros y pronto sentí mis pies mojados. El roce con el líquido caliente que emanaba de sus piernas azules me tranquilizó; inesperadamente, una cálida sensación de paz inundó todos los rincones de mi ser y el frío y el miedo desaparecieron. La miré asombrado, conmovido. Se inclinó despacio hacia Sherlock, que se estremeció asustado, pegándose más a la pared, pero ella le rozó con aquellos dedos gráciles y las huellas de la agresión desaparecieron de su torso. Mi compañero pareció calmarse, exhaló un largo suspiro y se arrimó más a mí hasta recostar su cabeza en mis piernas.

Sía se alejó y centró su atención en nuestros enemigos. Dio una vuelta alrededor de los dos bandidos presos en sus propios cuerpos anquilosados, como un felino que estuviera a punto de jugar con su presa. Tocó primero al nervioso. Le puso el índice en la frente, provocando que la mirada del tipo se dilatara de terror. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de la criatura se iluminó. Unas manchas blancas y resplandecientes se encendieron en su pecho, en su garganta y alrededor de sus ojos, que se cerraron, como si se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo. Tuve la impresión de que, como ya hiciera con nosotros, estaba leyendo la mente del sujeto, examinando sus recuerdos, sus emociones, su personalidad. Fue cuestión de segundos. Apartó la mano de él y cuando el contacto cesó, el cuerpo del desdichado volvió a renacer, para elevarse en el aire mientras ella parecía agitarlo tan solo con su mirada. El individuo gritó de una manera desgarradora, ensordecedora, y pareció explotar por dentro, porque oí un ruido sordo y seco antes de que quedara estampado contra las baldosas como una piltrafa.

La sensación de bienestar provocada por el agua cristalina que empapaba mis pies funcionaba como una pantalla entre lo que veía y mis impresiones porque, a pesar de que mi cerebro podía procesar que ese ser estaba matando con una eficacia espeluznante, sin tocar si quiera a su víctima, nada se alteraba en mi organismo, que descansaba pacíficamente en un halo de quietud, sensible solo a la estela de los suaves rizos de Sherlock sobre mis muslos.

Dejó a Moran para el final y extendió la palma de la mano hacia él. Observé pasmado cómo de entre los dedos sin uñas de la criatura brotaban unas bolitas azules, como canicas redondas.

— Estás entre los primeros de mi lista, Moran. ¿Ves esto?— le dijo, con su voz neutra— Son los recuerdos de algunas de tus víctimas inocentes, torturadas y asesinadas. Ahora vas a experimentar lo mismo que les hiciste a ellas.

Las pequeñas esferas penetraron en la frente del lugarteniente de Moriarty y sus miembros se liberaron de la reclusión física. La cara de Moran se transformó en una pura expresión de angustia y de su boca, abierta como la de un pez fuera del agua, salieron los alaridos más espantosos que yo haya escuchado nunca. Se contorsionaba y convulsionaba como un poseído.

Pero no llegué a saber qué fue de él, porque Sía se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros:

— Estáis enfermos y heridos. Tenéis que venir conmigo.


	7. La Cuarta Fase

Capítulo 7.- La Cuarta Fase.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, lo primero que sentí fue una intensa y cálida humedad, como si estuviera envuelto en el vapor de una sauna tibia. Me extrañó notarme la ropa, tenía puesta la camisa y los pantalones, pero nada más. Me froté las muñecas doloridas y vi que las ligaduras me habían dejado unas líneas rojas muy marcadas. Fue un enorme alivio comprobar que Sherlock estaba a mi lado, abriendo los ojos despacio, como despertándose de un sueño profundo. Estaba descalzo, como yo, pero había recuperado las mismas prendas. Estábamos en un lugar muy extraño, del mismo color azul profundo y oscuro que la piel de Sía, tumbados sobre el suelo irregular de un pequeño habitáculo circular, con el techo en forma de bóveda. El vaho templado parecía fluir de las paredes que nos rodeaban. Una sensación de pánico me invadió: no tenía idea de dónde nos encontrábamos, ni de qué nos iba a pasar. Ayudé a Sherlock a sentarse y le toqué el hombro. Sus ojos mostraban el mismo desconcierto y confusión. Nos levantamos lentamente, observando a nuestro alrededor, pero no había ninguna abertura, ningún hueco por donde intentar la huida. Estábamos prisioneros en una cámara sellada.

De pronto, mientras Sherlock pasaba sus manos nerviosas por la superficie de un lateral sinuoso y mullido, buscando desesperadamente alguna ranura secreta, la celda redondeada que nos retenía osciló; las paredes gelatinosas se ondularon, como estremeciéndose, y el vello se me erizó al oír un gemido gutural que parecía salir de los mismos muros carnosos, como si estuviéramos en el interior de un animal. Mi compañero se quedó muy pálido y se volvió hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos, susurrando: “está vivo”. Aquel ser, lo que fuera, volvió a quedarse quieto, pero la cara de Sherlock mostraba el terror que se me había metido en el cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a sentarse de nuevo en el piso blando, en lo que parecían ser las entrañas de la bestia que nos había engullido. 

Un fuerte ruido de succión nos sobresaltó. Frente a nosotros, se formó un remolino y una parte de aquellas tripas, que sonaban como si nos fueran a absorber en cualquier momento, giró sobre sí misma en círculos concéntricos, generando un agujero del mismo modo en que el extremo de un intestino se abre para tragar. El miedo hizo que me temblaran las piernas y caí en la cuenta de lo indefensos y desarmados que estábamos.

Una criatura azul, igual que Sía, atravesó la cavidad recién creada y nos miró fijamente. Mis sentidos en alerta se relajaron un poco. Tenía el mismo aspecto bello pero espeluznante que su congénere, solo que ésta tenía una larga melena blanca y reluciente. Me acordé de la mujer del callejón.

— Tenéis que venir conmigo. Seguidme— dijo y su voz dulce y delicada me sorprendió.

Sherlock dio un paso hacia ella, parecía haberse recuperado del espantoso trance por el que acabábamos de pasar, aunque aún estaba lívido.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

La criatura pareció ofendida

— Esa no es la pregunta.

— Lo sé— La voz de Sherlock temblaba ligeramente—. Me refiero a cuál es tu nombre.

Ella frunció un ceño en el que no había cejas y arrugó la nariz. Sus ojos refulgieron con un centelleo frío, como si en el mar embravecido y en movimiento de sus grandes iris hubiese salpicado la espuma.

— No tengo nombre en lengua humana—espetó. Luego posó su mirada en mí y sus rasgos parecieron suavizase. Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron un poco, como si intentara una sonrisa—. Pero podéis llamarme Lur. Venid conmigo.

Atónitos, vimos como su cuerpo empezaba a brillar. Unas manchas blancas y luminosas se extendieron por su pecho, por su vientre y por su cara, emitiendo destellos resplandecientes. Se elevó un poco sobre el suelo y se impulsó levemente hacia delante. La puerta cavernosa por la que había entrado se ensanchó en cuanto ella se aproximó. No teníamos más opción que seguirla. Observamos asombrados cómo la masa compacta que nos rodeaba se separaba para dejarnos pasar sin que ella la tocara, como si respondiera a sus movimientos, y caminamos detrás de ella despacio, pisando de manera insegura en el sendero que se iba formando mientras ella se deslizaba.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Me atreví a preguntar.

— Ahora lo veréis.

— ¿A dónde nos llevas? —inquirió Sherlock.

— Vais a reuniros con la cúpula.

— ¿La cúpula? ¿Quieres decir los que mandan? —dije sin pensar.

Lur se paró en seco y se volvió hacia nosotros, sus iris estaban turbios y sus labios apretados.

— ¿Mandar? —Su expresión era indescifrable, pero daba la impresión de que estaba enfadada— No debes juzgarnos con tus parámetros, humano. Nuestro mundo no se parece al vuestro. La cúpula la forman los individuos que tienen las funciones más importantes de decisión. La Tríada es el organismo superior de nuestra especie.

— ¿Qué es la Tríada? — La curiosidad de Sherlock ya se había impuesto.

— La Tríada son las tres superhembras más poderosas. La que conocéis como Sía y yo somos parte de ella. Vais a conocer a la tercera. Ningún humano ha estado jamás con la cúpula, sois muy afortunados.

— ¿Qué es una superhembra?—Mi compañero ya estaba lanzado.

La criatura parpadeó y torció la boca, era un gesto identificable de fastidio. Me encaré a Sherlock tratando de que captara mi mirada de advertencia, pero él no apartó su vista de aquel ser extraordinario y peligroso.

— Una superhembra es una hembra que tiene habilidades excepcionales.

— ¿Quieres decir que hay unas hembras superiores a otras?

Lur puso una evidente expresión de disgusto; el oleaje en sus iris había cesado, sus ojos parecían aún más grandes y sus pupilas de reptil estaban fijas en Sherlock. El estómago se me encogió de miedo y apreté los puños. No tenía nada que hacer contra aquel ser, pero no me iba a rendir sin luchar.

— No hay superiores ni inferiores entre nosotros. No puedes aplicar aquí tus medidas, humano—respondió, en un tono amenazador.

Sherlock no hizo más preguntas y Lur continuó su avance, flotando grácilmente, como si no existiese la gravedad, mientras que a mí me costaba moverme, con la ropa empapada por la humedad del ambiente, consciente de que en las últimas semanas mis fuerzas habían mermado. Llevábamos muchas horas ya sin comer y sometidos a un estrés extremo, sostenidos solo por el instinto de supervivencia. En pocos minutos, llegamos a una zona completamente distinta, un espacio muy amplio en el que las paredes eran transparentes. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de dónde nos hallábamos en realidad. Contemplé lo que me rodeaba, sin creer del todo lo que veía, con la sensación de que aquello tenía que ser un sueño o una pesadilla. Estábamos en el fondo del mar, sumergidos en mitad de un vasto y denso océano, y nuestra vista podía perderse en la inmensidad azul. El panorama era sobrecogedor. Sherlock se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano. Aquel contacto me electrizó. Éramos como dos náufragos. Estábamos solos y asustados. 

La sala estaba en alto, como una atalaya sobre el lecho marino, y desde allí se podían contemplar unas construcciones extrañas que se erguían desafiantes entre las corrientes. La mayoría eran esféricas, como orbes de diferentes tamaños que imitaran los planetas de un sistema solar, pero otras se asemejaban a termiteros. La voz de Lur, ahora tranquila y calmada, hizo que apartara la mirada de esa enigmática y onírica visión.

— Aquí es donde vivimos. El mar es nuestro hogar. Nos refugiamos en él hace miles de años, cuando nuestras especies evolucionaron de manera diferente desde un ancestro común. Hubo un tiempo en el que también habitábamos la superficie terrestre, pero no quisimos mezclarnos con vosotros, así que modificamos nuestros genes para poder vivir aquí. Tenemos todo lo que nos hace falta y hemos permanecido aislados y fuera de vuestro alcance. Habéis llegado a la luna, pero aquí no sois capaces de sobrevivir.

— ¿Habéis…? ¿Habéis modificado vuestros genes? ¿A voluntad?—Sherlock no me soltaba la mano, pero el afán de saber era más fuerte que su sentido del peligro.

 

— Sí, eso es. Los hemos diseñado nosotros mismos, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Era necesario. Nuestra mente se desarrolló a mucha velocidad, más deprisa que nuestro soporte físico, y nos hacía falta energía, mucha energía, para desarrollar todo el potencial de nuestro cerebro.

Sherlock dejó escapar un silbido de genuina admiración.

— Tenéis algún sistema interno para generar esa energía ¿verdad? Por eso brillas y desprendes luz ¿no? Y por eso esos rastros de radioactividad en los cadáveres…No sois como el resto de los animales.

La criatura sonrío de verdad por primera vez.

— Ya sé que eres algo más inteligente que la media de los humanos, Sherlock, si es que se puede hablar de inteligencia humana.

— ¿A qué profundidad estamos? —Yo tenía la sensación de que nos íbamos a ahogar de un momento a otro.

— A más de 10.000 metros, en una de las fosas del océano Pacífico.

— Pero eso es imposible—masculló Sherlock— la presión….

Lur volvió a sonreír y hasta me pareció captar un brillo pícaro en su mirada sobrenatural.

 

Tras pasar por varios pasadizos de nuevo, llegamos a otra sala circular, grande y espaciosa, pero cerrada por todas partes. Lur se dio la vuelta y observó con atención nuestras manos unidas.

— Quiero que os acerquéis a mí, tenemos que estar los tres muy juntos, ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —Exclamé con preocupación. Ya no estaba tan aterrado como al principio, pero no me fiaba, solo había que ver sus ojos para saber que aquel ser era capaz de matar sin pestañear.

— Vamos a salir de este recinto y bucear hasta otro edificio, pero vosotros necesitáis aire para respirar, tengo que transportaros en una burbuja protectora.

Por la forma de hablar, volvía a estar molesta:

— Sí, John Watson, estoy contrariada. No tengo costumbre de moverme tan lentamente y menos dando explicaciones —Yo sentí un escalofrío y me quedé mirándola, ofuscado, Sherlock entrelazó fuertemente mis dedos entre los suyos—Puedo leer vuestra mente, John.

Se aproximó a mí y me acarició, pasando suavemente sus dedos por mi mejilla. No pude evitar tiritar mientras me tocaba, sus pupilas verticales y fieras me producían pavor.

— Yo fui quien te examinó en el callejón—susurró y su voz sonó dulce y melodiosa de nuevo—, puedes confiar en mí, estáis a salvo, no vamos a haceros daño. Si os hemos traído aquí es porque necesitáis de nuestro poder para sanar. Somos responsables de que sufráis una leucemia y un cáncer de piel, pero decidimos protegeros. Puedes tranquilizarte e intentar comprender nuestro mundo.

— Ese es un buen plan—soltó Sherlock.

 

La gruta se abrió como por arte de magia, como si una compuerta invisible hecha de algún material orgánico hubiese decidido dejarnos salir de una de sus vísceras. Pensé inmediatamente en que el agua se colaría en tromba, pero nada de eso ocurrió. El cuerpo de Lur se iluminó con más intensidad, hasta que su piel quedó casi blanca y los rasgos de su cara difuminados, a excepción de sus ojos terribles. Una enorme burbuja de aspecto consistente y sólido se formó a su alrededor y la criatura extendió sus brazos largos y delgados hacia nosotros. Sherlock, que parecía más tranquilo ahora que yo, fue el primero en entrar y dejarse estrechar por aquel ser que irradiaba energía vital.

Nada de lo que yo había vivido hasta entonces podría haberme preparado para una experiencia como esa. 

Salimos al exterior, envueltos por una esfera blanca y resplandeciente, que parecía estar hecha de una luz casi cegadora. Sus rayos atravesaban la masa de agua por la que nos desplazábamos con facilidad, hasta perderse en el abismo que se cernía en torno a nosotros. La sensación era indescriptible, era como flotar en el espacio, ingrávido, levitando en la frontera que divide el día de la noche, con la mente vagando entre el sueño y la vigilia, porque era difícil creer que aquello era real. Mi compañero estaba serio, su expresión pensativa, pero yo respiraba de manera agitada por la impresión. 

— Esto es fantástico — exclamó Sherlock, con entusiasmo. Le miré pasmado, yo apenas podía mantenerme de pie, pero el científico lo observaba todo con avidez.

— ¿Disfrutando de las vistas? — No me pude contener, pero mi compañero me ignoró.

— No entiendo cómo puedes contrarrestar la presión del agua, a esta profundidad tiene que ser descomunal, deberíamos haber reventado hace tiempo—comentó.

Lur estiraba los brazos, como si formara aquel globo milagroso con sus manos, parecía toda concentrada, aunque era difícil distinguir sus facciones mientras toda ella emitía aquella luz incandescente.

— Es el dominio de la materia. El dominio de toda la materia—dijo la criatura, de manera tajante—Todo lo material obedece a nuestra voluntad. Da igual su estado, sólido, líquido o gaseoso. Y es irrelevante si esa materia es orgánica o inorgánica —Sus pupilas se apartaron de las paredes de la esfera y se fijaron en nosotros. Tragué saliva y se me quedó la boca seca— ¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesitamos tanta energía? No necesitamos herramientas, como vosotros, solo nuestra voluntad. Y nada puede oponerse a ella. Nada. Podría decirse que vosotros sois el homo habilis, el que fabrica utensilios, y nosotros el homo sapiens, el que lo hace todo con su mente.

— Pero ¿Cómo hacéis eso?— Sherlock se arriesgaba a enojar a aquel ser letal con sus preguntas. Yo lamentaba que me hubiese soltado la mano porque en ese momento le hubiera retorcido con gusto los dedos.

— Los humanos habéis imaginado una cosa que llamáis “telequinesia”. Esto es algo parecido a esa idea fantasiosa, solo que va mucho más allá, pero vuestro cerebro no es capaz de entenderlo, es inútil explicarlo, pero en lo básico consiste en que nuestra inteligencia puede penetrar en los átomos y hacer con ellos lo que quiera. Por eso mis ojos son tan complejos, nuestra vista abarca varias dimensiones.

— Impresionante—Sherlock sonó realmente afectado. Y, afortunadamente, enmudeció.

 

El balón de luz que nos trasladaba se acercó a uno de esos orbes que permanecían suspendidos en pleno océano y vimos cómo sus formas monumentales se aproximaban a nosotros, hasta que pudimos contemplar, anonadados, sus paredes curvas, traspasadas por grandes nervaduras semejantes a venas, como si se tratara de un gigantesco corazón abombado y metálico. Nuestra nave se acopló a un pedazo de esa insólita corteza y, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos tropezando sobre un suelo mojado y caliente, rodeados de nuevo por muros que parecían hechos de carne azulada, aturdidos por el ruido de una extraña y fuerte respiración que surgía de todas partes, sumidos otra vez en la oscuridad, salvo por el cuerpo encendido de nuestra guía.

Lur hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicándonos que la siguiéramos por un pasillo semejante a una galería oscura y tortuosa de muros irregulares. Sherlock, más decidido, caminaba justo detrás de ella. Yo me mantenía cerca de la espalda de mi compañero y, a cada paso, podía sentir cómo la adrenalina circulaba por mi sangre a toda velocidad otra vez, como si intuyese que nos acechaba una nueva e inquietante amenaza.

Mientras nos dejábamos llevar por la criatura, oí un ruido fuerte cerca de mí, como el de un poderoso chorro de agua, seguido de un potente burbujeo. Cuando giré la cabeza para comprobar qué lo había ocasionado, me quedé helado, inmovilizado por el asombro. Detrás de las paredes del túnel, que ahora eran finas y casi transparentes, había otros conductos, pero llenos de agua, y por ellos, otros de esos seres subían y bajaban, moviénse con rapidez. Levanté la vista y me pareció estar aislado, encerrado en un tubo, en el fondo de un acuario colosal, desde el que algunos de los ejemplares de esa especie terrorífica nos observaban con interés. Lur se acercó y la luz que desprendía me hizo reaccionar. Noté que Sherlock me tiraba del brazo:

— Vamos, John. Nos están esperando. 

Fui yo, entonces, el que buscó su mano para enlazarla con la mía, en un intento de encontrar algo que me aferrara a la cordura. Él la apretó entre sus dedos y se pegó a mí. La piel de su cara estaba blanquecina y sus ojos oscurecidos y opacos. Vi con claridad que los lunares de su cuello habían doblado de tamaño y estaban enrojecidos, con un aspecto sanguinolento y escamoso. Ella tenía razón, estábamos sentenciados. Ese pensamiento y la cercanía de mi compañero, nada proclive a muestras de empatía como esa, me dieron ánimos para continuar. En un determinado momento, Sherlock se detuvo bruscamente y yo choqué contra su cuerpo rígido. Habíamos llegado a otra oquedad amplia, también ovalada, con el suelo cubierto de pequeños cráteres llenos de agua cristalina.

En aquella cavidad, había más criaturas, Sía entre ellas, con aspecto de estar aguardando nuestra llegada. Lur nos señaló que nos quedáramos en el cráter del centro y se unió a sus semejantes, frente a nosotros. Eran cinco en total y parecían ansiosos por analizarnos. Cuando mis pies desnudos se hundieron en el agua, volví a sentirme artificialmente tranquilo y en paz. Aquellos seres espeluznantes nos rodearon y Sherlock y yo nos quedamos muy juntos, agarrados de la mano. 

Me llamó la atención que junto a las tres supuestas “superhembras”, había dos especímenes claramente masculinos. Uno de ellos, el más alto y robusto de todos, tenía unos pectorales marcados, aunque su torso mostraba también los seis pezones que tenían sus compañeras. El cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y, desde el primer instante, percibí en él una mirada feroz y una actitud hostil. Junto a él y al lado de Sía, otro macho de aquella especie singular, de facciones más suaves y de complexión más menuda que el otro, pero con el pelo corto, nos miraba de una manera más curiosa y afable. La tercera hembra era más alta y más delgada que las otras, no tan bella, de rasgos más angulosos y de cabellos cortos y oscuros. Sus ojos eran fríos y distantes.

A pesar de la quietud en que me sumía la cálida humedad del suelo, me estremecí al ver que el macho alto y fuerte se acercaba a nosotros. Me tocó la frente con la punta de su dedo índice, sin apenas rozarme, como si le diera cierta repugnancia.

— Tú eres noble—Su voz era grave y firme—Pero has ido a la guerra ¿Por qué?

— Tenemos que defendernos. Otros quieren atacarnos, destruirnos.

— ¿Por qué? —Esta vez, fue la hembra de pelo corto la que preguntó.

— ¿Emociones? Odio, venganza, envidia ¿celos? —Sherlock se lanzó a dar explicaciones como si hablara el mismo idioma que aquellos seres amenazadores. Tiré de su mano, en un vano intento de hacerle entender que debía ser prudente.

— ¿Y vuestra inteligencia? —El varón de pelo corto y rostro agradable dio un paso adelante—Aunque sea escasa, vuestro cerebro os hace diferentes a otros animales, ni siquiera tenéis verdaderos instintos. No podemos entender ese afán en haceros daño pudiendo elegir la armonía y la cooperación.

— Vosotros estáis asesinando gente ¿por qué? —Sherlock estaba en su mundo y yo noté que los pelos de la nuca se me ponían de punta. 

La pregunta provocó que los cinco cuerpos que nos cercaban soltaran chispas y los fogonazos se sucedieron como saltando de un individuo a otro. Las voces de las cinco criaturas sonaron a la vez:

— ¿Tú nos llamas asesinos?

Entonces fue Sía la que habló:

— Nosotros no asesinamos, humano. Somos una especie muy superior a la vuestra. No puedes ni imaginar la distancia que nos separa. Eliminamos ejemplares de un animal inferior, problemático y pernicioso, para sí mismo y para los demás seres vivos de este planeta. Nosotros no herimos a nuestros semejantes, esa vileza es enteramente vuestra. Sois vosotros los que matáis a vuestros iguales, los que basáis vuestro mundo en una competencia cruel e irracional, los que tratáis de manera brutal y antinatural a las hembras, los que establecéis jerarquías entre pares, creando grupos falsamente distintos y separados, ya sea por el sexo, la raza o la forma de vida, para que unos puedan someter, esclavizar, torturar o eliminar a otros, que sin embargo, son sus congéneres, su propia identidad. Nosotros no tenemos la violencia como lenguaje, como relación, como el modo universal de resolver los conflictos. Ni somos los que han usado la creatividad de que les ha dotado la evolución para ingeniar más y mejores formas de liquidar a otros. Solo en la humanidad ocurre que un sujeto cause sufrimiento a un inocente y se ensañe con el dolor ajeno porque le produce satisfacción.

Mientras hablaba, mis oídos captaron una vibración leve, pero que hizo que la piel se me tensara bajo la ropa mojada y, repentinamente, por mi cabeza pasó una película de imágenes espantosas, de recuerdos horribles de la guerra, de sus carnicerías, de su despiadada y gratuita ferocidad, de sus actos sin alma. Una ola de indignación que me conmovió hasta las entrañas se sobrepuso a la calma inducida por las aguas hipnóticas:

— No todos somos así, no todos queremos hacer daño; muchos queremos ayudar. Hay gente solidaria, generosa, que da su vida por los demás, hay….

El macho de los ojos apacibles me interrumpió:

— Por eso estáis aquí. Y por eso vuestra raza no ha sido ya eliminada de la faz de la tierra.

— Aún— añadió el otro, atravesándonos con su mirada cortante.

 

El cerebro de Sherlock estaba desconectado de la extrema situación de riesgo y vulnerabilidad en la que estábamos, porque buscaba razonamientos y conexiones entre aquellas sentencias. Con la mayor sencillez e inocencia, exclamó:

— ¿Cómo solucionáis vosotros vuestras disputas? Por lógica, tenéis que tener discusiones, peleas….

Ahora fue Lur la que saltó:

— En nuestro mundo no existen las jerarquías ni las competencias, humano, ya te lo he avisado.

Súbitamente, los cinco seres irradiaron al unísono una luz suave y etérea y hablaron con una sola y sobrecogedora voz, que sonó como el murmullo de las olas:

— Todos nosotros formamos una comunidad y funcionamos como un organismo vivo y completo. Nadie falta y nadie sobra, nadie es más o es menos, cada uno tiene su función y todos somos uno.

La hembra de pelo corto tomó la palabra:

— Sherlock Holmes ¿son las células de tu hígado superiores a las que forman los huesos de tus pies? ¿son acaso tus neuronas más importantes que los músculos de tu corazón que les llevan el oxígeno que necesitan?

Luego, se aproximó un poco más a nosotros y añadió:

— Nuestra forma de comunicación y entendimiento hace imposible que nos lastimemos unos a otros.

Sherlock entró al trapo inmediatamente:

— ¿Cómo?

Los rostros de las cinco misteriosas criaturas dibujaron una sonrisa, aproximaron sus cuerpos entre sí y fue como si varios relámpagos centellaran en sus pieles oscuras, pasando de uno a otro y uniéndolos a todos.

Sía acortó la distancia y se dirigió a mi compañero:

— Te gustan los experimentos. Tócame, Sherlock. Clava tus uñas en mi brazo. 

Los dos la miramos confundidos, pero él hizo lo que se le pedía, aunque con dedos temblorosos. La criatura clavó sus ojos en los de Sherlock, sin parpadear, pero con una expresión amable. Mi compañero dio un respingo a mi lado.

— ¿Ves? — El ser azulado parecía divertido — Sientes lo mismo que yo; si me haces daño, tú también lo sientes. Mis hermanos y yo estamos unidos en nuestra esencia. Y no hay barreras entre nuestras mentes, nuestras sensaciones, nuestros conocimientos.

— ¿Es algo así como la telepatía?—Decidí adelantarme a Sherlock, que se había quedado muy impresionado, esforzándome en evitar la tensión.

El sujeto más menudo me respondió:

— Eso es solo una ilusión humana, aunque puede servir para que lo entendáis. Sin embargo, es algo más profundo e intenso. Tanto, que si nos relacionamos íntimamente, unimos nuestras vidas, fusionamos nuestros recuerdos, compartimos todo cuanto sabemos en un solo pensamiento.

El macho corpulento, que no había dejado de mirarnos con el ceño fruncido, perdió la paciencia. Se iluminó y provocó un rayo que los rodeó a todos. Rápidamente, Sía y el otro macho se lanzaron contra él y lo abrazaron, uniendo amorosamente sus cabezas a la suya, y los tres se elevaron durante unos segundos en el aire de la cueva abisal. Cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, las facciones de aquel ser portentoso se habían relajado. Aún así, nos advirtió.

— Ya es suficiente.

Entonces, las tres hembras unieron sus voces, que resonaron por los tejidos de la caverna, como un eco solemne e insondable que brotara del mismo núcleo de la profunda sima submarina.

— Tenéis una única oportunidad. Se os conceden veinticinco años. Una generación para abandonar vuestro empeño irracional en enfrentaros y aniquilaros unos a otros. Un tiempo suficiente para demostrar que podéis dejar de ser una amenaza para vosotros mismos, para otras formas de vida, para el planeta, para nosotros. Habéis logrado formar algunos grupos sociales que no usan la violencia y la dominación como forma normalizada de relación, como la sociedad a la que vosotros pertenecéis. Confiamos en esa capacidad. Nuestro ultimátum acelerará vuestra habilidad innata de adaptación y creemos que será posible una transformación positiva. Si es así, a cambio os proporcionaremos el secreto de una energía inagotable y ecológica. Si no superáis la prueba, seréis exterminados.


	8. El reencuentro

Capítulo 8.- El reencuentro.

A pesar de estar sumergido en el agua pura y transparente con que aquellos seres inducían una ilusoria tranquilidad, escuchar la devastadora verdad me hizo tiritar de horror. La sangre se me congeló al conocer el terrible juicio al que nos enfrentábamos, la decisión de aquel poder tan superior como incomprensible. Esas criaturas sobrehumanas habían tomado una resolución inexorable a la que no podríamos resistir, contra la que no podríamos luchar. Pero no tuve tiempo de asimilar la maldición, porque me fallaron las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Se me nubló la vista, todo se volvió borroso y oí como un eco lejano a Sherlock que me llamaba mientras me agarraba del brazo.

Recobré la consciencia con un dulce y agradable calor que me acariciaba hasta la última fibra. Abrí los ojos, pero tuve la misma sensación que en el callejón, no me servían de nada, porque una suave luz se había pegado a mis retinas y era todo cuanto era capaz de percibir. Me sentí flotar, suspendido en la nada, ajeno al tiempo y al espacio, en una red cálida y luminosa que me envolvía y me sujetaba tiernamente. Me mantenía sobre un haz de hilos dorados hechos de afecto. En mitad del sedoso resplandor, unos ojos grandes, verdosos y de pupilas alargadas, me contemplaban con cariño.

La voz de Sía susurró en mi mente.

— Voy a curarte, John. No temas. Sientes mi energía fluir dentro de ti. Estoy modificando tus células para que sanen.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?—pensé, incapaz de encontrarme la garganta.

— Claro que puedo. Y mucho más. Solo hay una cosa que no puedo hacer, resucitar a los muertos. Pero tú estás vivo. Y eres bueno.

— ¿Y Sherlock?

— Lur está con él ahora, ella eliminará los tumores de su piel. Sois parte de mi esperanza.

— ¿Tu esperanza? 

— Sí. Sé que hay muchos humanos como vosotros, confío en que ante el desafío que os plantea nuestra especie, unáis vuestras fuerzas y peléis para que prevalezcan las cualidades positivas que poseéis. Tendréis que convencer a los demás para que construyan un mundo mejor.

— Ni siquiera sé si es posible, si no estamos condenados, si no es inevitable que haya violencia, ansias de poder, injusticias….—Mi razón formó las palabras, que se tiñeron con visiones fragmentadas del frente y de la cultura cruel y sanguinaria de un país asolado.

— Todo está en vuestro cerebro, ya no dependéis de instintos predeterminados. Vuestra inteligencia no es grande, pero se puede moldear. Esa es la clave. La evolución la ha diseñado para la adaptación. En vuestra mano está darle forma.

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a cambiar a tanta gente?—Había sido testigo directo del fanatismo con que algunos eran capaz de matar.

— Pronto, no será tanta gente, John.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Sois demasiados. El planeta no puede manteneros a todos. Los individuos irrecuperables serán exterminados y grandes grupos serán esterilizados. Es crucial que reduzcáis drásticamente vuestra población. O nada ni nadie sobrevivirá. Ni siquiera nosotros. El mar se muere.

— Pero es poco tiempo.

— Eso ya lo veremos. Vuestros dirigentes se darán prisa en tomar medidas, aunque solo sea para salvarse ellos mismos. El pánico no tardará en llegar y nos haremos visibles, omnipresentes. Tu gobierno ya ha empezado a actuar.

Su voz y mis pensamientos vibraban como ondas en mi cráneo mientras la placentera sensación de paz y calidez oscilaba dentro de mi ser y la sentía recorrer un cuerpo que ahora notaba indefinido e impreciso, dejando la huella de una serena plenitud.

— Tengo un regalo especial para ti.

— ¿Además de curarme?

— Sabes que tu bienestar no puede ser solo físico

— ¿Qué es?

Hubiera jurado que su sonrisa reverberó en mi pecho.

— Algunos recuerdos de Sherlock que tienen que ver contigo. Yo fui la que le estudió en aquel callejón.

— No sé si quiero verlos.

— Él verá los tuyos.

— ¡Pero eso es muy personal!

— Estás poniendo barreras, John. Los humanos necesitáis relacionaros, pero tenéis grandes limitaciones físicas y, como si con eso no bastara, le añadís defensas psicológicas, con miedos y prejuicios. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de comunicarte con él como nunca hubieras podido imaginar, conocer lo más profundo de su corazón, aquello de lo que ni siquiera él era del todo consciente hasta que mis sentidos lo removieron.

Noté un temblor en alguna parte de mi psique. Y, sí, era temor; pero merecía la pena arriesgarse:

— Está bien.

La luz y el calor se hicieron más intensos y formaron una elipse alrededor de mi mente, como los anillos fulgurantes de un planeta lejano, hasta formar frente a mí una superficie densa y pulida como la de un espejo que estalló después en mil partículas que parecieron acoplarse directamente a mis neuronas.

_Mira que son aburridos, siempre jugando al fútbol ¿es que no tienen otra cosa más interesante qué hacer? La consola es mucho más divertida. No sé por qué no les gusta. Me gritan empollón y listillo. Susan se acerca, a lo mejor ella quiere jugar conmigo. Me dice eres muy guapo, Sherlock. Tú tienes granos y el culo gordo, Susan. ¡Me ha pegado una bofetada! ¿Por qué? ¡Si le he dicho la verdad! Otra vez tiene que venir mi madre a ver a la directora, siempre las mismas quejas, que si no juego con los otros chicos, que si me creo más sabio que los profesores. Mamá dice que soy especial. Estoy harto, quiero ir ya a la universidad, esto del bachillerato es estúpido. Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro. Cathy me invita al baile de fin de curso. Intenta besarme. No sé qué hacer. Ella se enfada y se va. No lo entiendo, no quiero que se vaya. Otra tarde de verano solo en la habitación, ya me he cansado de tirar la pelota contra la pared. Mamá me ha regalado un libro de química, no está mal. Me gustaría tener amigos. Mi hermano tiene, pero yo solo conozco brutos o idiotas. No soporto que me trate como a un niño solo porque es mayor, no necesito que me proteja._

_Michael es la persona más interesante que he conocido en Oxford. Siento mariposas en el estómago cuando me mira. Sebastian nos está espiando. Aún está escocido, es imbécil. Me gusta el cuarto de Michael, es sobrio. Siento escalofríos cuando me quita la ropa, estoy muy nervioso, noto un cosquilleo muy raro por el cuerpo, quiero que me toque, lo necesito, pero estoy asustado. ¡¡Sebastian y los otros han entrado en la habitación!! Qué vergüenza, no sé dónde meterme. Estoy desnudo. Michael se ríe. Todos se ríen. Es una apuesta. Ahora dicen que soy gay y me insultan._

_Lestrade es corto, pero reconoce que le hago falta. Me encanta este trabajo. Nada hay más gratificante que desenredar una madeja, que resolver un puzle. Y sus caras de sorpresa. No quiero tu dinero Mycroft. Buscaré alguien para compartir piso, qué más da. John. Médico. Militar. Parece muy serio. Aburrido. Sorprendente, le gustan mis deducciones, dicen que son fantásticas. Interesante, muy interesante. No, no es como los otros, me escucha. Está pendiente de mí, me sigue a todas partes. Es agradable tener con quien hablar y se da cuenta de las cosas. No, no es tan estúpido como parece. No entiendo cómo has hecho eso, John, arriesgarte así, con Moriarty, para dejarme escapar. Estoy muy impresionado. No sé qué decir. Nadie ha hecho nunca nada por mí. Nadie. Sólo tú. No, no tengo amigos. No sé lo que es eso y ya no me importa, pero tú eres increíble, John. Estás en esto conmigo, estamos juntos. Moriarty no se saldrá con la suya, lo impediré aunque sea lo último que haga. No voy a dejar que te toque, John. No puedo decirte nada, tendré que hacerlo a mi manera. Adiós, John._

_No entiendo qué te pasa, John ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? Creías en mí, te vi decirlo ante mi tumba. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. He acabado con toda la banda, deberías felicitarme. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero esas charlas junto a la chimenea analizando pistas, que me busques datos en el periódico, oler lo que estás cocinando mientras trabajo en el ordenador, verte teclear el blog mientras estoy con mis experimentos, oír que te estás duchando mientras preparo el café, saber que duermes en la habitación que está justo encima de la mía. No quiero que te vayas con esa mujer. No puedo impedirlo ¿Puedo? En esto eres como los demás. Me siento enfermo. Te veo con ella y el pecho me arde, el corazón se me acelera, el pulso se me desboca. Me pongo furioso. No quiero que me toques, John, haces que mi cuerpo resucite y eso es malo. Has pasado todo el fin de semana fuera. Yo he tocado el violín. Estoy desorientado. Esto es nuevo. Te irás con ella. Las lágrimas me queman las mejillas. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no lloraba ¿Por qué ahora? Si siempre he estado solo. La angustia me ahoga._

_Necesito que me busques otro trabajo, Mycroft, uno lejos de aquí. No me mires así, hermano. “Oh, Sherlock. Te has enamorado de John”. El amor es química, es una desventaja. Me siento débil. Sufro. No quiero. John no es para mí, quiere a esa mujer. “Veré lo que puedo hacer, tal vez quede algo libre en la embajada de Viena”. Date prisa, no lo soporto más. “No creo que irte a otra ciudad te ayude, Sherlock. Quien ha visto la luz, ya no puede vivir entre tinieblas”. Déjate de poesías, solo quiero arrancarme este dolor estéril e inútil. No quiero llorar delante de Mycroft ¡¡NO, NO!!_

Cuando aquella extraña conexión aflojó y empecé a recobrar mi identidad, me atravesó una profunda tristeza, un horrible desconsuelo. Acababa de experimentar sus vivencias en mis propias carnes y saboreaba la amargura de su soledad, más allá de todas las defensas que él había construido. Me agitaba en su confusión ante un mundo extraño, plagado de individuos anodinos y ajenos, que él no acababa de entender, con los que él se sentía incapaz de interactuar, a pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón, por más que lo negara, por más que se hubiera aislado voluntariamente, necesitaba contacto humano y afecto desesperadamente. Verme a mí mismo como el objeto de un amor no correspondido y atormentado, desconcertante y desgarrador, me conmovió hasta las entrañas, y ya no pude distinguir sus lágrimas de las mías. Mi alma agonizaba en sollozos y en mi conciencia solo se oía: Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock….

El murmullo de Sía iluminó débilmente mi negra oscuridad:

— Tu curación está completa, John.

Me desperté bruscamente en la alfombra de nuestro piso, aún con la ropa mojada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza; pero me sentía lleno de energía, rebosante de vitalidad, totalmente renovado. Sherlock estaba recogiendo nuestros móviles y nuestros zapatos que, milagrosamente, habían aparecido en el suelo, junto a la ventana.

— Parece que hemos recuperado todos nuestros objetos personales. Llenos de agua, eso sí; no sé si los teléfonos funcionarán—comentó.

— No es que me importe mucho, la verdad. Ha habido varias ocasiones en las que creí que no lo contábamos.

— ¿Sabes que llevamos treinta horas fuera de casa? Pero no tengo hambre.

— Yo tampoco. Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

— Una segunda oportunidad. ¿De eso se trata, no?

— Sí. Y para usarla bien—respondí, mientras me sentaba en mi sillón, para tratar de ordenar las ideas.

Sherlock se estiró como un gato perezoso y se tiró en el sofá; yo me estremecí cuando se me quedó mirando fijamente, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— Yo tenía razón—soltó.

— ¡Y cuándo no! ¿En qué?

— En que no estás enamorado de ella.

El corazón empezó a latirme con tanta fuerza que golpeaba mis costillas y noté enseguida mis mejillas encendidas.

— Sherlock… Tú... tú…—balbuceé, hasta que me armé de valor—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Vi perfectamente cómo una sombra de aflicción le cruzaba la cara. Agachó la cabeza, pero luego la levantó para mirarme con la perplejidad pintada en el rostro.

— No estoy seguro de poder distinguir entre necesidad y amor…—musitó, parpadeando mucho.

— No es fácil, Sherlock. Ni para ti ni para nadie. Unas veces se ama porque se necesita y otras se necesita porque se ama.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo, John? —Su voz se quebró un poco al final y sentí un deseo atroz de abrazarlo.

— Sí, quiero quedarme contigo.

 

 

Sonrió levemente y sus facciones se suavizaron Había un brillo más nítido y cristalino en sus ojos azules. Ya no pude contenerme más y me acerqué al sofá. Mis manos volaron a sus rizos, me moría por acariciarle.

— He sido un estúpido, Sherlock. Perdóname, no he sabido darme cuenta de….

Un chispazo hizo que me parara en seco. Mis dedos habían tocado su frente y, cuando entraron en contacto con su piel, ésta se iluminó. Ambos nos miramos totalmente alucinados. Sherlock puso su cara de investigador y me agarró la mano con fuerza, esperando una reacción. La sensación fue abrumadora. Inmediatamente, me sentí unido a él en lo más íntimo. Era como si su misma sangre circulara por mis venas, como si respirara el mismo aire que él. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ya no pudieron apartarse. Él analizaba lo que estaba pasando y yo podía seguir sus reflexiones dentro de mi cabeza.

 

— _Es esa energía, la que han usado para curarnos, aún está dentro de nosotros._

— ¿Te das cuenta de que no has abierto la boca para hablar?—exclamé.

— _Quieres besarme, John. Desesperadamente._

— _Y tú quieres que te bese. Lo estás deseando._

— _Te necesito_

_— Te quiero_

_— Tócame o voy a morir_

_— Jamás pensé que esto fuera posible_

_— Te amo. Te amo_

_— Te adoro_

Nuestros cuerpos se impulsaron simultáneamente el uno contra el otro, como por su propia voluntad, mientras nuestros pensamientos circulaban sin control expresando de manera desnuda lo que sentíamos, sin pasar por la conciencia, sin ningún filtro, sin ningún pudor, solo la emoción directa y pura. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron con ansia, nos agitamos al unísono. Mis manos buscaron su nuca para apretarlo contra mí, para besarlo con pasión, las suyas recorrieron mi espalda y me sujetaron firmemente contra su pecho. Nuestras lenguas pronto se enlazaron y fue como si todos mis sentidos se inflamaran, mientras notaba, atónito, a través del extraño vínculo de energía, cómo el deseo se despertaba en su carne e incendiaba su mente. Sherlock temblaba pegado a mí:

— _Es como estar borracho, no puedo controlarme._

Su sorpresa ante una excitación tan desenfrenada que no le dejaba espacio para pensar, algo que no había experimentado nunca de ese modo, y un cierto temor por lo desconocido, reverberaron como un eco por mi cráneo.

— Déjate llevar, Sherlock, confía en mí…

Mi consejo apenas tocó la superficie de su intelecto, porque asaltó mi boca con la suya con ímpetu, con desesperación, y su afán por unirse a mí carnalmente me atravesó entero, haciendo que se erizara toda mi piel y que toda la sangre fluyera enloquecida a mi miembro. La luz que emanaba de las criaturas nos cubría ahora por completo, dotándonos de un aura insólita, que parecía conectar e intercambiar nuestras sensaciones físicas y nuestros sentimientos de un modo sobrenatural. Atacó mi cuello, chupando con ganas, dejando entrever unos dientes afilados que aumentaron la velocidad de mis pulsaciones. La ropa se volvió pesada e incómoda, me estorbaba, le asfixiaba y, como en un torbellino, la necesidad de estar desnudos para sentirnos piel con piel abrasó el halo místico que nos unía. Nos arrancamos las pocas prendas sin pensar, desordenadamente, con toda nuestra voluntad puesta en despojarnos de obstáculos. Yo percibía a través del nexo fluido que sus miedos habían sido ya pulverizados por los más apremiantes instintos.

La caótica batalla terminó con Sherlock tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, jadeando, con un brillo salvaje en la mirada:

— _Ven aquí, John._

La conexión entre nuestras mentes me permitió ver la imagen que tenía en su cabeza, me quería encima de él, y me apresuré ávidamente a cubrirle con mi cuerpo. Cuando me dejé caer y extendí mi calor sobre la blanca y perlada suavidad de su piel, el aura se hizo más intensa y, mirándonos a los ojos, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que el lazo que nos ataba se había hecho más fuerte. Con todo, el delicioso contacto era suficiente para embriagarnos y cuando presioné mi polla contra la suya, dura y mojada, la sensación fue electrizante y ambos gemimos de gusto.

Su delirio resonó en mi cerebro, espoleándome a acariciarlo, a devorarlo, a darle todo el placer del que fuera capaz. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y con sus piernas, aferrándose a mí, y volvimos a besarnos ardientemente, succionando y mordisqueándonos los labios, jugando con nuestras lenguas que se perseguían en un reto seductor de dominancia. Yo apretaba mis carnes contra las suyas, con la urgencia ya de poseerlo, de hacerlo mío, dejando que mis más hondos y profundos anhelos, aquellos que yo había enmascarado torpemente, volaran hacia él a través del vínculo de luz.

Sherlock me devolvió duplicada la locura. Su aceptación espontánea a que le penetrara tomó forma en mi cabeza, estaba dispuesto, lo quería y con un fervor, con una vehemencia, que me trastornó, pero pude percibir también que aquel descubrimiento, aquel resurgir pleno de su sexualidad, tanto tiempo adormecida y domesticada, era una violenta turbulencia que no iba a rendirse antes de explorar todos y cada uno de los rincones del gozo sensual.

— _Enséñame, John, muéstrame el camino._

Fui yo, en ese momento, el que se lanzó a su garganta, lamiendo su nuez, pellizcando con mis dientes el delicado punto en el que su largo cuello se une a los hombros. Para mi sorpresa, la placentera impresión que le causaron mis mordiscos hambrientos se coló, algo difuminada, en algún recodo de mi materia gris. Fui terriblemente consciente de la amalgama que la magia de las criaturas producía entre sus sensaciones y las mías. Él respondió a mis avances, agarrándome vigorosamente las nalgas y frotando impúdicamente su polla contra la mía. Enardecido, animado por su entusiasmo, probé a pasar mi lengua por sus pequeños pezones rosados, que se pusieron duros al instante, mientras exhalaba un prolongado siseo.

Quise seguir marcando su cuerpo con mi boca, continuar adentrándome con mis manos en sus resortes escondidos, pero su lúcida inteligencia decidió proyectarse en mí e imitar mis pasos. Sus dedos elegantes moldearon los músculos de mi pecho y se entretuvieron en presionar tímidamente mis areolas, hasta que sus labios hermosos e indecentes se atrevieron a chupar. Instintivamente, empujé mi miembro aún más entre sus piernas, buscando a ciegas un desahogo apremiante. Sherlock se revolvió debajo de mí y, antes de que yo me preguntara tan si quiera qué podía desear, sus ojos encontraron los míos y capté que se imaginaba a sí mismo haciéndome una felación.

Halagado por su oferta, mi impulso fue invitarle a que volviera a tenderse, sin palabras, con nuestros pensamientos y nuestros sentidos enmarañados, haciéndole comprender que quería seguir indagando en su territorio virgen, despertándolo al goce de amar. Mi entendimiento supo que le complacía la idea y se tumbó de nuevo, mansamente. Aproveché para retomar la iniciativa, pero en aquel universo de almas desnudas, no era posible la sorpresa, así que cuando le tomé en mi boca ya me estaba esperando expectante. El aullido de placer que soltó me recompensó del sabor acre de su líquido preseminal y borró cualquier reticencia que me quedara. Ya no me desconcertó notar que mi propio miembro respondía a los estímulos, que yo mismo sentía las chupadas, los lametones, la dulce presión, aunque fuera de una manera más liviana que la que él experimentaba. Era una doble incitación, un gozo en dos sentidos, difícil de resistir. Su olor sutilmente viril llenaba mis fosas nasales, mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con el sensible frenillo, y sus gemidos descontrolados rasgaban la penumbra de la habitación. Pronto, a mi intelecto llegó la señal de que no podía más, de que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y de que necesitaba cambiar de postura, que a toda costa quería probar a hacerlo él.

Cedí a su demanda y me recosté en uno de los brazos del sofá para que tuviera más espacio. Vi pasmado cómo se arrodillaba ante mí y hundía su bello rostro en mi entrepierna. Aquella sola visión habría sido suficiente para provocarme un orgasmo. Mi polla ya estaba hipersensible, así que sentir aquel calor húmedo me hizo dar un respingo en el asiento. Sherlock cerró sus dedos en torno a mi miembro y empezó a succionar glotonamente, tratando de emular los movimientos que yo había empleado con él, aunque con cierta rudeza. Para ambos, era la primera vez de algo así, pero, evidentemente, el hecho de que yo lo hubiera experimentado pasivamente muchas veces me daba una gran ventaja.

La comunicación descarnada que manteníamos mediante la conexión luminosa me hizo saber que se sentía inseguro, que quería hacerme disfrutar, que le preocupaba enormemente que yo estuviera satisfecho, que temía su torpeza, su inexperiencia, que su corazón palpitaba por mí y le aterrorizaba perderme. Conmovido en lo más hondo, a punto de las lágrimas, solo pude cerrar los ojos y abrazarlo con fuerza, dejando que todo mi ser fluyera por aquel canal resplandeciente que ponía en contacto nuestra más genuina identidad y esperar que todo mi amor, toda mi absoluta adoración, llegaran al fondo de sus entrañas. Los estremecimientos con los que recibió mis sinceras y devotas emociones me hicieron tiritar física y anímicamente y fue como si ambos nos situáramos, por unos momentos, en una dimensión en la que nuestras almas se acariciaran. Entonces, su privilegiado cerebro concibió en mis neuronas la idea de nuestros cuerpos anudados en un coito apasionado.

— _Vamos, John. Lo necesito. Ahora. Quiero estar unido a ti. Como sea…_

— _¿Estás seguro Sherlock? Ninguno de los dos ha hecho antes esto, no sé si…_

— _Qué más da, John. Tú sentirás lo que yo sienta y yo podré disfrutar de tu placer…_

Mi reflexión acerca de la lubricación necesaria para tal acto hizo que se levantara del sofá y me tomara de la mano. Fuimos juntos a la cocina, temerosos de romper el contacto físico, decididos a retener el halo fascinante de energía azul que nos permitía esas confidencias tácitas y emotivas. Nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez cuando saqué la vaselina del botiquín. Sus ojos chispearon con un brillo malicioso y travieso que provocó un ligero escalofrío en mi columna. Volvimos al sofá, sin soltarnos las manos, retozando como dos críos, compartiendo la feliz y arrebatada complicidad que discurría entre nosotros. Todo volvió a arder cuando nos abrazamos; cuando la bendita demencia que nos poseía nos arrojó en brazos el uno del otro y nuestros labios se encendieron y nuestras lenguas sedientas se reencontraron. Su tacto me palpó entero, sin dejar una curva o un ángulo sin conocer, y yo, con la bestia desatada que bramaba ya por tomar posesión de él, colocaba sus caderas en la posición más adecuada y me afanaba en levantarle las piernas. Él se rió, divertido, ante mis esfuerzos, y su risa tintineó en mis oídos y en mi conciencia. Me contempló con una picardía cautivadora y subió las rodillas hacia su pecho, incitándome con su pensamiento.

Mis dedos untuosos temblaron cuando horadaron su entrada. Ahora era yo el torpe, el inseguro; pero Sherlock suspiró y su entrega, pacífica y anhelante, llegó hasta el último de mis nervios, alentándome a seguir. Su respiración se agitó en mis pulmones y la temperatura entre nosotros se incrementó. Su esfínter se apropió de mis falanges con avaricia y su gozosa reacción me sacudió con asombro y satisfacción. Solo tuve que mirarle a los ojos para saber cuál era nuestro único destino.

Embadurné mi polla y, despacio, angustiado ante la posibilidad de hacerle daño, comencé a penetrarlo. Un dulce calor subió entonces por su vientre, mezclado con un leve escozor, como un roce ligeramente áspero que dejara a la vez un rastro de impaciencia por sentirse lleno. No fui capaz de calcular y, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, golpeé su próstata y una llamarada de placer le atravesó primero para hacer eco en mi organismo después. Me pasé inconsciente la lengua por los labios, saboreando el momento, mientras él cerraba los ojos y concentraba todos sus sentidos, toda su alma, en nuestra íntima unión.

El impulso puramente físico, la naturaleza animal, se apoderó entonces de nosotros y nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo que follaba y que era follado, que jadeaba incesante, que rugía como una fiera en celo. Mis embestidas lo perforaban sin piedad, topando en aquel sublime y sensitivo punto que le hacía desvariar, que lo estremecía de gusto. Su fogoso e intenso deleite se propagaba dentro de mí, multiplicando mis sensaciones, ya inmersas en la indescriptible dicha de hundirme en su delicioso interior, en su cálida apretura, en la gloria de amarlo, de tenerlo, de reclamarlo definitivamente para mí y de rubricar mi triunfo con una cópula ardiente y desenfrenada, rebosante de pasión.

Experimentar el goce de follarlo, mientras sus espasmos de lujuria me atravesaban mentalmente y dilataban y bombeaban mi propio orificio, gemir en su boca, mientras se relamía y susurraba mi nombre, introducirme en él mientras me clavaba las uñas en las nalgas para que profundizara la penetración hasta lo imposible… era mucho más de lo que mi sistema nervioso podía soportar. Una caricia psíquica se abrió paso entre la nebulosa en llamas de nuestro raciocinio y me mostró que Sherlock necesitaba llegar imperiosamente al orgasmo, que su polla estaba dolorosamente dura y demandaba atención.

Cuando agarré con firmeza su miembro, todos los estímulos que convulsionaban su cuerpo, que ahora era una extensión del mío, se combinaron con una fuerza arrolladora que nos hizo cabalgar sobre una ola incontenible de placer que corrió desbocada hacia el éxtasis. Y ya no hubo discernimiento, ni juicio, ni pensamiento alguno, solo aquella prodigiosa conexión que nos indujo a coordinar nuestras pulsiones sexuales; en medio del vértigo, la espiral frenética estiró nuestros sentidos hasta el límite y todo mi ser estalló, desbordándose, mientras mi energía vital se fusionaba con la explosión irresistible de Sherlock, que se vertió en mí, alcanzando todas mis fibras, todas mis células, todos mis poros. La fusión fue instantánea y nos sumimos en una aureola de resplandeciente luz blanca que nos cegó por completo durante unos instantes.

Tardamos largos minutos en ser capaces de reaccionar. Me sentí exhausto, incapaz tan siquiera de moverme para liberar a Sherlock de mi peso y quedarme sentado. Pero él parecía también extenuado, como si solo tuviera fuerzas para respirar, para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Cuando, a duras penas, conseguimos despegarnos, nos quedamos acurrucados en el sofá, compartiendo nuestros latidos acelerados y nuestra piel sudorosa. Pero ya no había magia, ya no podía comunicarme con él sin palabras.

— Hemos agotado las reservas — dijo, mirándome con complicidad.

— Ha sido….Ha sido increíble—balbuceé.

— Sí, esos malditos demonios tienen habilidades extraordinarias, realmente extraordinarias.

— Te quiero, Sherlock—dije, sin pensar.

— Lo sé, John.

Permanecimos en aquella postura hasta el amanecer. Solo me moví para hacerme con la manta de mi sillón y taparnos con ella; pero todo el tiempo me quedé recostado sobre el brazo del sofá, mientras Sherlock apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, con las piernas flexionadas encima del asiento, abrazado a mi regazo. No nos hacía falta nada más. Era el final de un largo viaje y habíamos llegado a puerto. Ahora sí estábamos en casa.

— ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?—pregunté.

— ¿Lo dices por la amenaza?

— Sí

— Supongo que la gente se volverá loca y todo el mundo tratará de salvar el pellejo. Tal vez funcione.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

— ¿Nosotros?—replicó con cara de sorpresa—Bueno, tenemos veinticinco años para averiguarlo ¿no?—Y sin previo aviso, me besó con ternura.

— Sí. Y no quiero perderme ni un solo minuto—respondí.

De repente, rompiendo el encantamiento, el móvil de Sherlock sonó. Saltó a la alfombra y me enseñó la pantalla.

— Un mensaje. De Mycroft. Preguntando dónde estamos. Apuesto que los otros treinta son iguales.

— ¿Desde el teléfono de Lestrade?

— Oh, John, ya lo sabes ¡están juntos! Por increíble que parezca.

— Ven aquí—le ordené.

— Tengo que llamar a mi hermano.

— Después, antes tengo que abrazarte.

— Bien—dijo, parpadeando mucho y con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

— ¿Sabes?—comenté, mientras aspiraba el adorable aroma de su cuello—Puede que esos seres tengan razón y haya que empezar a creer en los milagros.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
